Final Fantasy Revelations: Midgar Arc
by Neo3
Summary: Sephiroth with a tail!? Hojo the Chi Wizard!? Moon Wizards!? All this and more in this pre-Final Fantasy 7 Arc. Finally got ut chapter 8! Thanks for waiting so long!
1. Destiny

Author's Notes: This is really weird. It's got stuffs you never expect from a Final Fantasy story. Read on and find out what I have changed. It's my version of the pre-Final Fantasy 7. Enjoy.

Final Fantasy 

Revelation

By Neo (me)

Okay, first things first, a character profile in each story. First off, it's Sephiroth! Enjoy!

Sephiroth

Age: 10

Height: 4'11

Weight: 97 lbs

Job: None

Weapon: Sword

Birthdate: Dec.25

Birthplace: Nibelhiem (although he doesn't know it)

Bloodtype: O

Eye: Glowing Sky Blue (Yea, yea, I like this color better, so there)

Hair: Silver

Fave Food: Sushi

Least fave Food: Anything with tomatoes (he's allergic)

Fave animal: Dogs, Dragons (uhh...do it count as an animal?)

Fave Color: Black, Blue, Gold, Silver

Magic: Moon

Skill: Dragon

Nationality: Japanese

Known Family: Vincent (Father-disappeared) (Yea, yea, I know what you're thinking, but remember, I altered it a bit....), Lucrecia (mother-dead), Hojo (Uncle-alive), Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Jade Chi Fa, (Uhh...Aunt and Uncle-alive), Rufus (1st cousin-just born, well, he will be, but not right now), Rune (Another Aunt-alive)

Author's Notes: Yea, yea, I know these families are plain weird, but remember, altered....please bare with me, it's only my ideas, that's all..eheheheheh....

Sephiroth is a great child once you get use to him. Although he is quiet most of the time and extrememly shy, Sephiroth is a sweet kid with a pure heart. His courage is unmatched and he cares greatly for his close friends and family. Being a child of powerful magic, as he is one of the two remaining Moon Wizards left and the evil beyond is after him. That's why he has his closest friends as his Guardians until he is old enough to harnass his powers....

Ok...NOW, we can get on with the story.....

The whole place was dark. There was nothing there...nothing, except for a Goldish glow. It moved like the Lifestream. It was coming from a wand. A golden wand shaped like a Cresent Moon. In between the Moon's tip was a 4-pointed star, all gold. There was wings on each side of the Wand, pure white and beautiful. The staff was long and elegant. It was held by someone...someone who was busy predicting and watching....

"The Chosen One is finally born...but evil is on his trail....."

"Oh, Hojo....please be careful....retunr safe from Nibelheim...with the child...."

Running. That was all the man could do right now, run. The full moon glowed down on him. His white labcoat and black hair, blown by the wind. Hie teeth were clenched and his face was engulfed in sweat. He tipped his glasses back up his blue eyes and turn to see if it was behind him. It was...a monster. It looked similar to that of a mountain lion, but it was far from it. The man ran some more, clutching onto a hat, a small, black, cowboy-like hat with a Moon with wings symbol on the front. Two little knots were hanging loose from the hat as well as a sun crest, shining black. The man had a green backpack over his left shoulder. It dangled as his ran. In his arms, he was holding a sky blue bundle.

"You cannot run forvever, human!" the giant cat-like creature roared, "If I die, more will come for him!"

"GIVE UP!"

"Hell...no!" cried the man, catching his breath with each word he said, "Over...my...dead...body!"

The puma creature came faster and faster, quickly catching up to the man. Soon, the puma was merely inches away from him. The man yelped and digged through his labcoat until he took out a yellowish, worn our piece of paper. Ancient writings of Chinese were clearly shown. He pointed it in the puma's direction while still on the move and shouted, 

"THUNDER!"

The paper emitted a bright lemon yellow glow before lightning came swiftly from it, hurting the puma creature. The man smiled and ran off, the paper had given him an advantage. The puma was stunned. 

"An ofuda!?" the puma gasped, "That man is a Chi wizard!"

The man ran and ran until he reached a small port. There it was! The Shinra ship!

"Hey, hang on, kiddo, we're almost there!" the man said to the bundle he was holding. He ran some more and heard a roar.

"Oh, God, he can't be that fast!" The man gasped.

He was. The puma creature ran like a cheetah, except darker in color and no spots included. He leaped to the man's direction.

"Guess it's time to jump!" the man made a high leap and he was on the ship, he made it just in time. The ship left and the puma creature couldn't reach in time.

"HA!" the man cried out, "You can't reach here, ya stupid cat!"

"Fool, others will come for you!" the puma creature shouted, "I am not the last that you will see!"

His words didn't affect the man. All he cared was that he was in one piece. He saw a nearby sailor and ran to him.

"Hey, how long till we reach Midgar?" the man asked.

"Arg...it be daybreak when we reach." the sailor answered in true pirate stereotype voice.

"Thanks." the man then left to the egde of the ship and took a deep breath. Quiet. Just what he needed. Some peace and quiet. Nothing but the sounds of the rushing water and the ship itself. Relaxing.

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The man stood up and look to the bundl of blankets. Inside it was a baby...a crying baby.

"Hey, hey, chill out, you're safe!" the man rocked the little infant back and forth, "Man, I am not good with kids."

The child continue to cry, the man try to soothe him down. Finally, the baby was calm once again.

"Don't worry, kid, " The man started, "I'll protect you...I'll protect you or my name isn't Shang Chi Hojo!"

"HOJO!"

Another voice came. It was deep and harsh and it startled poor Hojo, but not the baby. Hojo turned around to see another man in a labcoat. He was slightly shorter then Hojo, had short black hair, and a mustache. It was pretty hard to see his dark eyes, they were covered by his glasses which looked fogged up, no matter how many times you try to clean it! Hojo knew who he was.

"P-P-rofessor Gast!" Hojo stutterd, "Hey...wassup?" he waved nervously at his superior.

"You're "wassup." Gast answered, "I told you to meet me in 30 minutes, you almost miss the boat!"

"I know, I know!" Hojo shouted, "I had to protect Sephiroth."

"From who?" Gast asked, "No one's out to get him!"

"Well, a talking puma was." Hojo answered, "Said more was coming...which isn't good."

"A..talking...puma?" Gast repeated.

"Yea...but I nearly whooped his butt with a thunder ofuda!" Hojo smiled, "Pretty cool magic, eh?"

Hojo took out the parchements from his labcoat, simliar to the one he used on the puma.

"Magic?" Gast laughed, "Hojo, you are a scientist-in-training, to us, there is no magic."

"You don't believe in magic?" Hojo asked.

"No, I don't even believe in Materia!"Gast smiled, "There is no such things as magic...hell, you shouldn't even call it that...remember that phrase well, boy."

"Y-Yes, sir." Hojo bowed.

"Someday, you will be Head of the Science Development, so stick to your studies and get you head of these nonsenses of dragons and thunder papers and such."Gast lectured.

"Yes, sir." Hojo was disappointed, but he didn't question Gast. He didn't really chose his job as an assistant to Gast, but he needed a job and he was desperate when he took that. 

"So, is this your brother's child?" Gast asked.

"Yep!" Hojo nodded, "I promised my little bro I'd watch over the little munchin."

"Yes, but don't let this hinder your studies, my boy." Gast lectured again, "You're a smart lad, don't let that brain of yours go to waste with your supernatural tales."

Hojo was pissed, but he kep quiet, he had no intention of loosing his job. 

"Can I hold him?" Gast asked Hojo.

"Oh, sure." Slowly and gently, Hojo gave Gast the baby.

"My, what a cute fellow." Gast smiled at the sleeping infant, "What's his name?"

"Oh, what?" Hojo reverted his attention to Gast and the baby.

"What's the child's name?" Gast asked, "Your brother DID give him a name, right?"

"Oh, yea." Hojo nodded, "His name is...."

"....Sephiroth." came the voice of a teacher, "He will be joining our class today."

A boy of 10 stood perfectly still. He saw rows of 20 or so children, looking at him like some newly-discovered zoo animal. Sephiroth had on a black shirt with two knots hanging from the tip of his hood. He had long black pants with matching black boots. He had silver hair, shining brightly from the sun, but his sky blue eyes shined the most. He had on a frowning face. Lastly, he had a long tail...like a wolf. The Golden ringtail around his tail never seem to budge, it was floating in a way.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know...Seph has no tail...but it's my story....it adds more to the fun...and yes, I watch too much Digimon, so I have no life....let's continue, shall we?

"Any questions?" the teacher asked.

"I got one." a child raised his hand.

"Yes, Hunter?"

"Is that a scarf or is that really his tail...or more maybe I should call him a freak!?" Hunter pointed to the frowning child.

All the other kids laughed with Hunter and Sephiroth's pride was hurt even more so then before. He try to hold back his tears....it was gonna be a looooooooong day....

To Be Continued....

Please review if you wanna hear the next part of the story...sorry if u ain't into the whole weirdness of it, but this is just my version.....


	2. New Encounters

Author's Notes: Here is part 2. We start off with Hojo, then move onto Sephiroth. If you guys watch the Jackie Chan cartoon, one scene might seem familiar to ya. I used it because I thought it was a nice concept. Enjoy.

Final Fantasy 

Revelation

Part 2

Neo

Hojo

Age: 27

Height: 5'8

Weight: 139 lbs

Job: Assistant scientist, Chi Wizard

Weapon: Chi Weapons like Ofuda, etc.

Birthdate: Apr.30

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

Bloodtype: AB

Eye: Blue (although it's lavender when he wears contact lens)

Hair: Black/Blue

Fave Food: Chinese Noodles

Least fave Food: Mushrooms 

Fave animal: Panda, Dolphins

Fave Color: Blue, Gray

Magic: Chi Spells

Skill: Well, he is trying to learn other spells

Nationality: Chinese

Known Family: Sephiroth (Nephew-alive), Rune (girlfriend who refuses to marry him), Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Jade Chi Fa (Aunt and Uncle), Satashi (Father-alive), Vincent (little brother-disappeared), Rufus (His soon-to-be son), Lucrecia (Sister-in-law), ChiChi (Mother-disappeared)

Born in the land of the rising sun (Japan), Hojo was constantly picked as a child for being Chinese. When he entered Midgar, he landed himself a job as Gast's assistant (although he didn't really wanted the job, but he needed the money). Still an assistant after Gast's death, Hojo is accident prone. Not one day goes by without him blowing up something in the lab. He is superstitious and heavily believes in magic. Hojo tends to act first, think second and shows a lot of competive side towards himself and others....plus, he is a big time skirtchaser. He has made a promise to Vincent, his younger sibling, to watch over Sephiroth at all cost lest he not make it on whatever Turk mission he has and Hojo vows to watch over his nephew like his own son. He is also optimstic and is one of Sephiroth's guardian.

"Hojo, someone is here to see you." the voice from the intercom came.

"Oh, really?" Hojo got up from what he was doing, "Hmmm....I wonder who it could be?"

"She's waiting for you in the lobby." the voice in the intercom said once more.

"Uh...okay, I'll be down in a minute." Hojo answered, "Hmmm, she, eh? It could be only one person."

Hojo was about to go down when something grabbed him from his collar on his labcoat.

"Urk!" Hojo was caught by someone, "Wha-"

Hojo turned around to see a much taller scientist then him. 

Tall, with long black hair, dark violet eyes, and a pale face.

"Oh, hiya, Raven." Hojo wave to the tall, mysterious woman. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked, in a dark, yet harsh voice.

"Where am...I...going?" Hojo asked, nervous and frighten, "Well, didn't you hear the intercom?"

"And you are leaving in the middle of work?" Raven asked, a bit more harsher.

"Well, Gast used to let me out when I needed to." Hojo commented, "Well, back when he was in charge."

"Well, I'm not Gast and as new Head of the Science Department, I order you to stay." Raven said, firm and tight.

"Awww, come on, I'll make it up to ya." Hojo said, "I'll work late or something, please just let me go see her."

Raven pondered and made a soft growl, "Go, you little freak."

Hojo quickly ran off, happy to be out of Raven's grasp.

Ever since Gast was rumored to be dead, Raven just came in and took over in his place. She already has a job. Hojo though. Raven is the head general of the army known as SOLDIER. She was the only female one, but she was obviously the toughest. Most of the time she kept quiet and just barked orders. Everyone did what she told them to do. She was a harsh general.

"How she manage to land two high jobs in Shinra is beyond me." Hojo pondered, "Oh, well, at least I ain't in charge of the science department, too much pressure for me to handle." The 27-year old man made his way down to the main lobby where she waited.

"Well, hello, there, Hojo." said the voice of a beautiful woman.

She had long strawberry blonde hair, lovely blue eyes, and a pale, but fair skin. 

"I knew it was you, Rune!" Hojo smirked, "Uhh...what's up?"

"I need you to drive me to the hopsital." Rune requested, "I'm feeling a lot of pain in my stomach."

Hojo looked at her round belly. Pregnant women, always demanding things, Hojo's mind thought.

"But I have work." Hojo replied, "I can't just leave."

"Well, how do you expect me to get to the hopsital myself?!" Rune shouted.

"Well, how did you get here to the Shinra HQ?" Hojo asked.

"I..I...I took a...Taxi Cab!" Rune cried out, nearly bursting into tears, "I hate Taxi Cabs!"

"Here we go again." Hojo muttered.

"Those fat, cigar smoking, ugly, perverted Taxi drivers!" Rune clenched her fist and teeth.

"Rune, not ALL man are ugly and perverted." Hojo said, "I'm not."

"Yea, but you flirted with me nonstop." Rune retorted back, "Remember?"

"Well, we made it THIS far." Hojo pointed to Rune's round stomach.

"I know, that's why, as my trusted boyfriend, you have to take me to the hospital." Rune smiled.

"Trsuted boyfriend, we could have been married by now." Hojo crossed his arms.

"I told you, I'm not ready yet!" Rune spread her arms.

"You're already 9 months pregnant with my kid!" Hojo shouted, "How is it that you're not ready?!"

"I'm just not!" Rune crossed her arms, "Don't rush me, cowboy."

She eyed Hojo's small, black cowboy hat.

"Oh, alright, I'll take you to the hopsital." Hojo just couldn't resist the beauty that was Rune. He'd do anything for a lovely female, of course. That was Hojo's code of honor.

"Come on, let's move." Hojo said, "I'll let the guys upstairs know where I am."

"Thank you, my sweetpuff." Rune hugged Hojo...or was it more of a squeeze?

__

Heheheh...my plan is working perfectly, soon, I'll be outta here! Rune thought with a smirk on her face.

Recess was dull when no one wants to talk to you. Sephiroth sat along on a bench, head hanging low. Occasionally, he stares at the other kids who had other kids to play with. Kids on swings. Kids on slides. Kids on jump ropes, hide-and-seek, tag, anything little kids could come up with. Sephiroth was the runt of the litter. 

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No freakin' way!"

Sephiroth turned around to see what all the ruckus was all about. He saw two boys his age arguing about something. One of them was the kid who started the whole, "Sephiroth is a freaky guy", Hunter.

"Nobody can jump that fence!" Hunter shouted back.

Hunter was a small, thin boy. He has loose brown hair and green eyes. He was roughly about Sephiroth's size. He was arguing with a taller, blonde boy. He didn't look like bully material, but was still tough on his own right.

"You claim you're a karater master, so jump the fence!" the blonde boy pointed to the tall fence which would lead the way outta of the schoolyard.

"No way." Hunter shouted back.

"Wussy."

"You're the one who's wussy, ya cheesecake!" Hunter pointed.

"Huh?" the blonde boy turned around. Hunter also did the same.

"Hey, it's the freak boy!" the blonde boy gasped, "What's he doing here!?"

"Well, he's coming our way." Hunter said, surprised that Sephiroth would even come. Maybe he wanted to punch him for calling him a "freak" earlier.

Sephiroth stood still, right between Hunter and the blonde kid.

"What do you want, freak?" the blonde boy asked.

Sephiroth said not a word and stared at the fence.

"What?" the blonde boy asked, "You gonna jump that?"

"You can't!" Hunter gasped.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He then, made a daring leap and jump from wall to wall until he made it to the top of the fence.

The kids all gasped at the thought of a quiet, small "freak" jumping so high and fast.

Sephiroth took a quick breath and waved down to the others, face serious, no smile.

"You rock!" a kid shouted.

"Yea!"

"You go!"

Sephiroth loved the praise. He was finally getting accepted. He was so into the crowd that he didn't notice that he was loosing balance. Sephiroth fall and landed on the hard black ground. All the kids gasped, shocked and scared. They all backed off from Sephiroth, who looked lifeless. Hunter came to Sephiroth's aid and check to see what was wrong with him.

"Uhh..guys...I think he needs...a doctor!" Hunter cried out, scared and full of guilt.

"Man, this takes too long." Hojo groan.

An hour has passed since both Hojo and Rune arrived at the hopsital.

"I wish for something exciting!" Hojo groaned again, "Now I kinda wish I was back in the lab, I had more fun mixing chemicals I can't even pronouce then staying here, bored outta my wits!"

"Mr. Hojo." came a nurse, "You have a phone call from the school."

"The school!?" Hojo almost lost his breath there, "Great, what did Sephiroth do!?"

"You can take it in the office over there." the nurse pointed.

"Right, thanks." Hojo left in a haste and made his way to the office where the phone awaited him.

His hat flew off his head, but he didn't care at all as of right now.

"Hmm...how does the school know I'm in the hopsital?" Hojo pondered, "I only gave them my work and home phone number....oh, whatever."

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr.Hojo, this is Principal Jetson (Yea, lack of last names)."

"Oh, hey, Mr. Jetson, what can I do for you?"

"It's about your kid, Sephiroth."

"He's not my kid, he's my nephew and I figured it deals with him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I wanna know."

"In the Nurse's room."

"Nurse's room!? What happen!?"

"He attempted to jump up a fence, possibly to show off, but it sort of backfired and ended up with him wounded."

"Umm...I'll be right over to pick him up, sir."

"You better...you wouldn't want your dear nephew hurt anymore then he already is."

"Uhh...right, sir, I'll be right over."

Hojo place the phone back in it's rightful place and sighed. He looked up the ceiling.

"Vincent, I pray your kid is okay." Hojo said, while looking up, "So don't go haunting me or nothing if your kid is majorly hurt." Hojo was about to leave when he almost ran over the nurse.

"Ooh!" the nurse gasped, "Sorry if I scared you, but you left your hat behind." She gave Hojo the cowboy hat.

"Oh, thanks." Hojo placed it back on his head, "Umm...can you tell Rune that I'm gonna go pick Sephiroth up?"

"Sure." the nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Hojo shook the nurse's hand and made his way out of the hospital.

Hunter open the Nurse's office door and quietly made his way in.

"Yes, can I help you?" a school nurse asked.

"Umm...I came to see Sephiroth." Hunter answered, "Is he here?"

"Yes, he's right over there, resting." the nurse pointed to a small room.

Hunter sighed and made his way in and saw a sleeping Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?" Hunter whispered.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and spotted Hunter, still and fragile like a deer getting ready to be hit by a car.

Sephiroth had many scraps on him, not to mention bruises and about a dozen bandages. He raised himself up until he was on a sitting position.

"Take it easy, Sephiroth." Hunter said, "....You okay?"

Sephiroth uttered no word, he just kep quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a "freak." Hunter apologized, "You're a lot cooler then I thought."

Again, Sephiroth said nothing.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Hunter asked, "You haven't made a peep ever since you came here?"

Silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Hunter put his hands on his waist, "is that it!?"

"He ain't talking!" came a much louder and deeper voice.

Hunter turned around to face Hojo. 

"Who are you!?" Hunter cried out.

"I'm Sephiroth's uncle and guardian." Hojo answered, "And like I said, Sephiroth never talks."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know." Hojo shrugged, "He never said a word, he never smiles either."

"That's sad." Hunter commented.

"I know, but we're trying to make him say something or at least smile." Hojo nodded, "Okay, Sephiroth, I got your backpack, so let's move out."

Sephiroth was glad to go back home, so he quickly tried to get out of bed, but it ended up slowly due to the pain aching everywhere in his body.

"Take it easy." Hunter repeated what he said to Sephiroth before.

Sephiroth clutched onto Hojo tight and took his hand.

"Come on, kid." Hojo smiled, "Once we get home, I'll make ya some Chinese noodles, that'll heal ya right back up!"

The two were about to make their exit until Hunter interuppted.

"Ummm..." Hunter came closer to the two family members.

"Yes?" Hojo asked.

"Sephiroth, sorry...again." Hunter apologized once more, "I won't call you a freak anymore....I'll call you...a friend."

Sephiroth didn't smile, but he felt touched and nodded.

"Well, what do ya know?" Hojo smiled, "Sephiroth's first friend, about time."

The two made their way out....

To Be Continued....

Sephy has his first friend! Just what is Hojo's girlfirend, Rune, up to? How did the school knew where Hojo was? Why am I asking questions I can answer?! Find out more in Part 3! Until then, enjoy!


	3. History of the Moon Wizards

Author's Notes: Chapter 3, 'Nuff said. Oh, yea. The characters from FF7 ain't my property, they all belong to Square. Of course, characters I did make up are mines! MWAHAHAHAHA! :Ahem.: Umm...enjoy...

Final Fantasy

Revelation:

Midgar Arc

Part 3

By Neo

Reeve

Age: 30 (really 3,000+)

Height: 5'8

Weight: 130 lbs

Job: Head development of the Urban Department, Moon Wizard

Weapon: Moon Wand

Birthdate: Dec.25

Birthplace: Unknown

Bloodtype: Unknown

Eye: Green on left side, Gray on the right side

Hair: Black, pitch black

Fave Food: Oriental Foods

Least Fave Food: Western Food

Fave Animal: Tiger, Dragon

Fave Color: Purple, Green, Green

Magic: Moon

Skill: TaeKwonDo, Kung Fu, Karate

Nationality: Part Chinese, part Japanese, part Korean (Yay! I'm Korean!)

Familty: Father (Shruini-dead), (Mother Unknown), Sephiroth (Descendent Grandson, although he doesn't know it yet-alive), Cait Sith (well, not related, but still a part of the family in a way), other relatives are Hojo, Vincent, their parents, Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Jade, Rufus, etc....

Reeve seems like a normal, everyday guy. He goes to work, does his job, and gets paid. Simple, eh? Not entirely so. His life is beyond from normal. Reeve is one of the two last surviving Moon Wizard. His father used to be a Moon Wizard himself, but has died nearly 3,000 years ago which is really Reeve's true age, not the age of 30. Reeve is mild-mannered and calm throughout most situtations, but has his panic moments. Reeve knows a lot about magic and displays a lot of wisdom, plus, he knows a lot about different types of demons and stuff, so he comes in extreme handle in many situations! Reeve tutors Sephiroth on his magic. He is seen traveling around with his long-time companion, Cait Sith. He is another one of Sephiroth's guardian.

"How is that boy?" came a voice.

It was coming from an intercom located in the school principal's office, Mr. Jetson.

"The boy has been injured a bit." came the voice of Mr. Jetson.

"Was he weak and vulnerable?" came the mysterious voice.

It sounded deep and dark, like the voice of a demon from the depths of Hell.

"Yes, he was." Mr. Jetson answered.

"Then why didn't you kill him while you had the chance!?" The mysterious voice yelled.

"Please, master, it was much too public!" Mr. Jetson whispered loudly, "and please keep your voice down, those mortal humans might hear you."

"I want that little Moon Wizard dead!" the dark voice said, more quietly, but harsh.

"Yes, we understand, but you must be patient, sire." Mr. Jetson said, scared and hesitating.

"Patient my ass!" the voice once again grew loud, "Listen you, if that pathetic Moon Wizard comes of age, he'll have the power to call upon the 12 Warriors of Destiny, including the little brat himself, we can't afford them to come again!"

"Yes, I know!" Mr. Jetson cried out, "Please, the voice!"

"Shiruni called them and trapped us...but we were free from the Meteor that landed 2,000 years ago...the crisis in the sky...then that pathetic son of his called upon them again 1,000 years ago and banished us again...but the evil above freed us again, giving us a another chance! If we loose this chance now, we will all perish and those Moon Wizards will be the ultimate victors!"

"We will do something about that child." Mr. Jetson said, "he is still young and helpless, we have ordered the nurse from the hospital to kill the little brat."

"Good...I wish you luck." said the voice....

"Young Sephiroth, tonight, you shall breathe your last breath." Mr. Jetson gave a face of deep darkness....

"I can't believe you even attempt to show off, you never do that!" Hojo cried out to the silent Sephiroth.

They were onboard Hojo's slick motorcycle. Mostly white with blue painting on, looking almost water-like. Hojo never seems to wear a helmet on his trip, just goggles and a scarf like he was some pilot. Sephiroth didn't wear a helmet either, but he trusted Hojo's drivings on a motorcycle. After all, Hojo has had the motorcycle since he was 16 and hasn't crashed once on it, so it was all cool to him. 

Sephiroth made a face of embarassment and guilt.

"Well, at least you made a friend, that's good." Hojo's voice was more calmer then his previously harsh one.

"I promise your father to raise you properly, I have no intention of raising you to be a show-off." Hojo said, in a father-like voice which was so unlike him, "Don't do that again, okay?"

Sephiroth made a nod of guilt. He truly learn his lesson today.

"Good, now let's take you home and let you rest."

And with that, Hojo's motorcycle zoomed off like a white and blue streak.

"I can't believe the baby isn't due yet!" Rune shouted out loud, "Ugh! Still a freakin' week left!"

"Be patient, Rune, the baby will come when the baby will come." came the voice of an old woman. She looked around her 50's and short. She was chinese and a expert of Kung Fu and meditating...still is. She teaches Sephiroth the meditating part and once taught Hojo these as his tutor back in his days. Aunt Jade Chi Fa came with Chinese tea ready. Next to her was her dear husband, a japanese man named Hiroshi. Hiroshi was also around his 50's and a pretty tall for his age. Hirsohi was a expert on Karate and fencing and teaches Sephiroth these as well. He grab his tea and drank it heartily.

"Patient is the key, Rune." Hiroshi smiled.

"Patient, I can't take it anymore!" Rune strangled her hair, "I'm so sick and tired of carrying this luggage around and I've been doing this for the past 9 months!"

"It sounds as though you don't want to have this baby." Aunt Jade said, concern for the well being of both Rune and the unborn child, "So...know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I perfer to find out when it's out." Rune said with teeth clenched tight, "Ugh...that stupid Hojo, leaving me behind to pick up his stupid nephew! Leaving me to take a Taxi Cab!"

"So, how did Hojo end up with her?" Hiroshi whispered to Jade.

"Planet only knows." Jade whispered back, "I wish to know as well."

"That Hojo is gonna get it, I swear, the moment he walks in that door, he dies!" Rune tighten her fists...hard.

"take it easy, Rune." Jade smiled, "Sephiroth was hurt, ya know."

"Yes, someday, you might do the same for your future son or daughter." Hiroshi drank his tea.

Not bloody likely. Once this kid's born, I'm outta here. Rune thought.

"I'm home!" Hojo shouted!

"HOJO!" Rune shouted.

"Wha-" Hojo got thrown back by his angry girlfriend. Sephiroth, too, backed off. He was always afriad of her and still is.

"You...you...left me again...and made me take...the Taxi Cab...AGAIN!" Rune shouted, she was close to strangling him, "And all because you had to pick up that Little brat!"

Sephiroth clung to Hojo's leg, hurt by what she said.

"Awww, come on, the kid was wounded, what was I suppose to do!?" Hojo shouted.

"You couldn't get your aunt and uncle to do it!?" Rune pointed to the two old couple who were busying watching the little soap opera in front of them.

"They don't drive." Hojo answered, "Aunt Jade rides only bicycles and Uncle Hiroshi runs."

"Then who doesn't Jade pick him up then?!" Rune shooted.

"It'll take her hours, she has to take it easy!" Hojo shouted, "She isn't as strong as she used to be."

"Sometimes I think you care about the little brat more then you care about me!" Rune shouted, then she left to go upstairs.

"Sometimes, I think tou care more about yourself then our baby, Rune." Hojo mumbled softly, then he turned his attention to the frighten and hurt Sephiroth, "Okay, kiddo, bedtime."

He picked up the child and took him to his room. There Sephiroth rested. Hojo silently ran back downstairs and went to his aunt and uncle.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work, I'll let you watch over Sephiroth now." Hojo said, "And...keep an eye out on Rune or she might end up killing that poor kid."

"Sure can, kiddo." Hiroshi smiled.

"Thanks." Hojo tilted his hat until it was right on the position he liked and went outside to his motorcycle.

"That Hojo, never thought he'd be that protective." Hiroshi smiled again.

"Well, he always watched over his little brother, Vincent." Jade said.

"Yes, but he is more serious over guarding Sephiroth then he was with Vincent." Hiroshi commented.

"Well, I guess the loss of his brother was too great for him to handle." Jade answered, "And he doesn't want to repeat the same mistake with Sephiroth....and his future child."

"Poor Hojo, he tries so hard to hide it, but deep inside, he hurts." Hiroshi hugged Jade.

"I know, dear...I know." Jade hugged him back.

Dark....the room was dark...The wave of the Golden Moon Wand created Golden glows once again. He sensed something...something he feared....

The Nurse...from the hospital...she is out to get Sephiroth...I must warn Hojo now!

It was nighttime in the house where Sephiroth and his family lived in. They lived in the biggest house...so big that you might call it a mansion, but truly, it was not. They just had a big family and Hojo's kid was coming soon. He could hardly wait. It was nighttime now, so he let his excitement flow in his dreams-RING!!!!!

"Wha-" cried out a sleepy Hojo, "Oh...who the hell is calling me in the middle of the night!?"

Hojo picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hojo!" came the voice from the other end.

"Reeve?" Hojo was in total surprise, why would Reeve call him in the middle of the night. Reeve had a lot of common sense not to do this kinda thing.

"I came here to warn you about Sephiroth!" Reeve was in total panic, "I had a preminotion."

"Really?" Hojo suddenly got interested, "It better be important, it's, like, 3 AM."

"Yes, well...the nurse from the hospital you went to is heading your way....to kill Sephiroth." Reeve warned Hojo.

"You serious?" Hojo grew concerned.

"My predictions were never wrong, my friend." Reeve answered, "I suggest you bring him to me where he'll be safe."

"Uh...sure..where are you?" Hojo asked.

"In the Shinra HQ." Reeve answered.

"THIS late at night, what the hell are you doing in there!?" Hojo gasped.

"Oh....just a secret project." Reeve said, "But that doesn't matter, the main concern is Sephiroth himself!"

"Oh, right...I'm on my way!" Hojo bravely said like some would-be superhero.

Hojo hung up and quickly got dressed. He then, ran to Sephiroth's room and shook the child.

"Wake up, Sephiroth." Hojo said, his voice in total panic mode, "We gotta move!"

Sephiroth woke up, tired and confused. He saw Hojo packing clothes and food in Sephiroth's backpack.

"Come on, get dressed already!" Hojo motioned Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed and did what he was told to do.

Outside, the nurse stood near the entrance to the house where Sephiroth lives in. 

"So, this is the young Moon Wizard's home." the nurse said.

"That is right...you know what you have to do." came the voice of Mr. Jetson. It was telepathic and the nurse heard it well.

"Yes, I sure do." the nurse smiled.

She made her way in, kicking the door which woke up everyone else in the house. The nurse quickly searched every room only to be stopped by Jade and Hiroshi.

"Get out of our house!" Jade delievered a well executed kick on the nurse's face.

The nurse growled at the thought of an old woman beating her up. She grabbed Jade by the neck and flung her. Jade landed on the sofa, thank goodness. Hiroshi ran to her side.

"My dear Jade, please say you are okay." Hiroshi gasped.

"I landed on the couch, what do YOU think?!" Jade screamed, "Quick, get her out of this house!"

The nurse continued her search, climbing the stairs. There she didn't see Sephiroth or Hojo, just Rune, scared stiff. The nurse passed her and went into Sephiroth's room. Nothing. She noticed the window wide open.

"Sir, the Chi Wizard escaped with the boy."

"WHAT!?"

"I am sorry, sir! I shall make haste and kill the child."

"You better!"

The nurse nodded and leaped off the window and landed softly, like a graceful cat. She then ran fast like the wind. 

"Who is she?" Rune asked Jade and Hiroshi when they were upstairs.

"Definitly not human, I'll tell you that." Jade answered.

"Poor child." Hiroshi sighed in pity, "Hojo....protect him well."

"What is taking them so long?" Reeve asked himself, "He should have been here by now."

"Awww, give him time." came a pretty funny voice.

Reeve turned around to see his companion, Cait Sith.

He was all black except part of his face and his round stomach, they were all white. His eyes were hard to see since they were long and curved. he donned sharp claws, about 5 inches in length and wore a crimson red bandana around his neck, boy scout style. In the middle of the knot was a Cat's Bell. Round and jiggling when he makes a step. He was a cat with a squeaky southern voice. (Hint, think Meowth from Pokemon.)

"After all, he ain't immortal, ya know." Cait Sith climb the bench near him.

"Yes, but neither am I." Reeve said, "And I can get here to in less then 5 minutes."

"Helloooooo!" Cait Sith raised his arms, "You're an all powerful Wizard, Hojo is just a Chi Wizard."

"Chi Wizards can cast teleportation spells as well." Reeve commented.

"Well, maybe he didn't learn that yet." Cait Sith pointed out.

Yes, I guess." Reeve nodded.

"Man, this whole thing is tedious!" Cait Sith crossed his arms, "You think by now, those evil dudes would've given up, but nooooo, they still keep going!" 

"Evil doesn't give up just as easily....neither does Good." Reeve gave his opinion.

"How the hell did this all happen?!" Cait scratched his head.

"Evil and Good has been fighting for a long time." Reev started, "Moon Wizards...they were the key to unlocking the 12 warriors of Destiny."

"Yea." Cait nodded.

"The first was none other then my father, Shiruni." Reeve was proud when saying his father's name, "He was the first to unleash the warriors, then it was me...now, it is Sephiroth's turn."

"Big responibility for such a little kid." Cait came in.

"I know, but I was once in Sephiroth's shoes." Reeve looked up, "The evil....the evil known as the Dark Moon...so numerious in number, us Good Moon Wizards...so few...there is only two of us left."

"Yea, you and Sephiroth, what a bummer." Cait shook his head.

"The Dark Moon Wizards and Witches will do anything to stop us." Reeve sighed, "We must not let them destroy Good's only hope."

"Yea, well, that kid's got a great line of Guardians!" Cait raised up, "An experienced 3,000 year old wizard, a Chi Wizard, and me!"

"I know." Reeve manage to smile, "but will it be enough?" His stomach became a frown once more.

"Stop thinking negatively!" Cait shouted, "I'm sure everything will work out fine!"

"It's not that easy, it's never easy." Reeve said, his face growing with concern.

"I know, but Hojo will be here with Sephiroth!" Cait said, "I mean, just right now, after I talk, I bet Hojo will come right through those front doors!" He pointed to them.

"Reeve, I'm here!" Hojo ran through the front doors. 

"Wow, what great timing!" Cait gasped.

Reeve gasped when he Sephiroth in Hojo's arms.

"What's wrong with Sephiroth?!" Reeve gasped, "Is he unconscious!?"

"No, he fell asleep!" Hojo answered, "Can't blame him, it's 5:30 in the morning."

"Oh." Reeve took a breath of relaxation, "I am glad you made it here, I was worried."

"Yea, same here." Hojo gently put Sephiroth on the bench, "Poor kid."

"That's how me and Cait Sith feels." Reeve said, "We must protect him."

"After 10 years, they've come back for him." Hojo said, "As of that talking puma wasn't enough, now we got a killer nurse after us!"

"Silly, eh?" Cait asked, "Nurses are suppose to help us." Hojo just nodded. Cait Sith noticed something about Hojo and stared at him. Hojo was wondering what was going on, but he didn't give notice...until Cait continued his stare.

"Okay, Cait, what's wrong?" Hojo asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No...where's your hat?" Cait asked.

"Yes, where is it?" Reeve asked, "That hat is important! You know how much magic it holds."

"I have it, I have it." Hojo digged through his backpack and pulled out the small, black, cowboy hat and proudly wore it on his head.

"Good, if that hat were in the hands of evil, you know what might happen." Reeve crossed his arms.

"Yea, yea, I know." Hojo sighed, "Don't rub it in, you made me loose my sleep."

"I am sorry." Reeve smiled.

"Whatever." Hojo waved his arm in an "I don't really give a damn" way.

"Aah, peace and quiet." Hojo smiled, "So Reeve, what is that secret project you were working on?"

"You'll see." Reeve smiled to both Hojo and Cait Sith.

"Hey, you don't think the nurse knows we're in here.....do ya?" Cait asked, a bit scared, "It feels like I'm being watched, ya know."

"How can she?" Hojo asked, "She ain't no freakin' psychic or-"

CRASH!!!!!!!!

Hojo, Reeve, and Cait gasped and face the front doors, now shattered. Sephiroth sleepily woke up.

"Hello, mortals." it was the nurse.

"Okay, maybe she IS psychic." Hojo gulped.

Sephiroth grew scared....

To Be Continued....

Getting excited. Well, you have to wait...until Chapter 4! As for Reeve's plan, you guys wanna take a guess at what it is? Well, until next time...oh yea, the nurse is smae nurse who gave Hojo his hat back last chapter and the cowboy hat...it isn't one of those big bulky ones you see Mimi wear in Digimon Adventure, it's like Irvine's from FF8. Okay, that's about it...bai bai till next chapter!


	4. Soccer Slam Showdown!

Author's Notes: Final Fantasy and characters from there are Squaresoft property. Characters I made up are mines....

Final Fantasy

Revelation

Part 4

By Neo

Rune

Age: 25

Height: 5'3

Weight: She ain't telling

Job: None

Weapon: None

Birthdate: Feb. 11

Birthplace: London, England

Bloodtype: B

Eye: Blue

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Fave Food: Tea and Crumpets

Least Fave Food: Oriental Food

Fave Color: Red

Magic: None

Skill: Well....she's trying to learn how to cook...

Nationality: English (Yes, she has the accent and everything)

Family: Hojo (boyfriend-alive), Rufus (Soon-to-be son), President Shinra (EX-husband-alive), Ryan (first son-alive), Sephiroth (nephew-alive), Alexandria (Older sister-alive), also has a nephew, brother-in-law, etc......

Born under the royal household of England, Rune was to be married to President Shinra since day one. They did and they had a son together. It seemed like a happy marriage, but it wasn't. Prez Shinra cheated on her and she left. She later got together with Hojo in where she is currently preganat with his kid. Rune is pretty selfish and loves money. She mostly loves herself and thinks of stupid reasons and excuses to not marry Hojo. She seems to think up some plan she plans to use once her child comes out.....

The nurse gave haste and aimed straight for Sephiroth's direction. Sephiroth froze in horror, not wondering what would happen to him exactly. The nurse was nearly inches from grabbing him, but Hojo quickly grabbed him before the nurse could. 

Sephiroth clung onto Hojo, hoping he would be safe within his grasp. The nurse ran after Hojo in such great speed. 

"How can she run that fast in that skirt!?" Hojo gasped. After dodging the nurse's running tackle, Hojo whipped out an ofuda. 

"Fire!" Hojo shouted. The piece of paper suddenly threw out a huge stream of fire. The nurse, fully aware of this, leaped away from her doom. 

"Huh?" Hojo was a bit confused as to where she went.

Sephiroth pointed up and Hojo saw the nurse above him. Using her powerful leg, she kicked Sephiroth right off of Hojo.

Sephiroth was in one direction, Hojo the other, the nurse, in the middle. She saw the small figure and went to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth quivered in fear. The nurse grabbed the child by his collar on his shirt and started to leave.

"No, Sephiroth!!!!" Hojo shouted. Using whatever energy he had left, Hojo struggled to get up and stop the nurse from taking Sephiroth. The nurse said not one word and made her escape. Her path was cut short when Cait Sith leaped onto her face and started to scratch her.

"Get off me, you stupid CAT!" The nurse struggled to get the feisty feline off of her.

"You ain't gettin' me of easily, I'm wily!" Cait giggles hysterically like a mad scientist.

The nurse's grip on Sephiroth loosen and soon, both her arms were on Cait. Sephiroth ran to Hojo's side.

"Time to freeze!" Reeve shouted. Waving his wand, he aimed in the nurse's direction.

"Whoa!" Cait leaped out before the wand's blast got to him as well.

The impact of the wand sent the nurse frozen.

"I...I...can't move!" She gasped.

Sephiroth was amazed at what the powers of the Moon can do.

"Okay, once more, FIRE!" Hojo used another fire ofuda and this time, the nurse burned from the flame. Her scream was painfully loud and scary.

Sephiroth sighed in relief and grabbed Hojo's legs. 

"Hey, we won, kid." Hojo looked down upon his now pale faced nephew.

"Yes, but not for long, I'm afraid." Reeve commented, "More will come."

"That's what the puma said." Hojo reverted to his mature voice.

Sephiroth tighten his grip on Hojo's leg. He had no clue what was going on, but he was scared. dangerously scared.

"Uhh..Sephiroth, you're holding me a little too tight on my leg." Hojo said, trying to get Sephiroth off his now squeezed leg.

Sephiroth didn't care. He was scared, that's all. He felt wet on his face. It took a while, but he noticed he was crying. He was crying big time. He was bawling! 

"Oh, crap!" Hojo gasped. He quickly lifted Sephiroth up and comforted him.

"Calm down." Hojo hugged the little boy, "Come on, settle down."

"Ugh...I hate it when kids cry." Cait grumbled.

"Well, I leave the babysitting to you, Hojo." Reeve smiled.

"Uhh...right...better go home, then." Hojo took Sephiroth and carried him out.

"Be careful!" Reeve cried out, "Come back when something like this happens again, got it!?"

"I will!" Hojo shouted back. he placed the now sniffling Sephiroth on his motorcycle and sped off home.

School was not fun anymore, no matter how many kids compliented him for the brave daring leap he did the previous day. The night before had him spooked and he lost the rest of his sleep. He sighed and tried to get his mind out of last night, but it kept repeating it over in his head like a borken record. Over and over and over and ov-

"HEY, SEPHIROTH!" came the voice of Hunter, his new found friend.

Sephiroth gasped in fright and fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"You okay, Sephiroth?"Hunter asked.

Sephiroth shook his head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

Sephiroth gave a look of concern and fright.

"Oh, wait, you can't talk." Hunter smiled, "It's okay, whatever happen, it's all over now, so, let's do something."

"......" Sephiroth kept silent.

"I know something we can do!" Hunter grabbed Sephiroth's arm, "Let's play soccer!"

Soccer. Sephiroth knew that word. He knew soccer. He followed Hunter and went out to a nice big field. There wer ealready kids there with a soccer ball ready.

"Hey, guys, I got my last player!" Hunter shouted.

"Whoa!" It was the blonde boy (let's call him Chris), "It's the freak!"

His teammates snickered from behind.

"He ain't no freak, he's my friend." Hunter defended, "And we came here to play soccer!"

"Well, how about a game between your friends and mines?" Chris showed a whole bunch of kids who looked more like 8th graders then 5th graders.

"Okay....we can do this....can we?" Hunter asked.

Sephiroth nodded. He went to Chris who was like twice his size. Sephiroth's face was full of anger. Perfect revenge and what better way then soccer?

Hunter's team got on one side of the field where Chris' team was on the other side.

"let the game begin!" came a random kid who was acting goalie.

The game was fun for Sephiroth. As soon as the game began, Sephiroth ran like a speeding bullet train and nabbed the ball. 

"Wha-" Chris was confused. One minute, he saw the ball next to him, next, it disappeared like lightning!

"Whoa!' Hunter gasped.

Sephiroth kicked the ball, keeping it in control and speeding pass the other players. The goalie got his position ready, certain he could block his way, but Sephiroth made a daring kick and the ball flew past the goalie net. Soon, the net had a giant round hole. 

"No...way!" Chris gasped.

"Way." came Hunter.

The 16 or so kids playing were deeply amazed at Sephiroth's soccer skills.

Sephiroth repeated this stragety and his teams were more then happy. Soon, they sat on the bench and let Sephiroth play. Other kids came to watch. Sephiroth was against all of Chris' team and he was winning. Chris' team never had a chance to score a goal. The game ended when the recess bell rang. Sephiroth won by 10 to 0. Chris' team was all worn out, but Sephiroth was still energetic. The kids came to Sephiroth and raised him up high, cheering him. Sephiroth still didn't smile, but he was happy. The incident of last nigth left his mind.

Sephiroth and Hunter walked together to Sephiroth's house.

"Wow, I never picture you the soccer type, Sephiroth." Hunter smiled, "First a karate kid, not soccer champion!"

Sephiroth nodded.

"You're a surprising person, I wonder what else you can do?" Hunter asked, "I'm so glad we can go to your house."

Sephiroth also nodded. It took a while for him to tell Hunter he can come to his house for fun, but that was hours ago. 

Sephiroth felt something was wrong in his mind. The nurse who tried to kill him came back in his mibd. What does she want from him? Poor Sephiroth, he knew nothing. he would try to "talk" with Hojo when he gets home. 

"I wonder what your family will be like?" Hunter pondered.

Sephiroth shrugged, unsure of how his family is like either.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we-"

"STOP, THIEF!!"

Both Hunter and Sephiroth saw the commotion right in front of them.

A little wolf cub just came from the butcher shop with a piece of ham on its mouth. The butcher came with a butcher knife ready to kill the small pup.

Sephiroth gasped. He had to save that small puppy before it would be chopped up little pieces....

To Be Continued....

Eh, pretty short, but I'm in a hurry, just enjoy what I got......


	5. Guardians in High Places...

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates on my story, but here's part 5 for you all to enjoy. I forgot to enter a profile bio for Rune on the last chapter, so I manage to edit it out and stuff...so, go and enjoy that as well if you missed it. Besides the profile I give in the very beginning of the story, I also am now adding a vocab section in the bottom where you leanr fascinating new words that are important in the word of Final Fantasy. Oh, yea, squaresoft characters belong to squaresoft, as well as FF7....I own only the characters I made up myself like Hunter or Rune...blah...blah...enjoy...

Final Fantasy 

Revelation

Part 5

By Neo (short for NeoSephiroth373)^_^

Hunter

Age: 10

Height: 4'7

Weight: 69 lbs

Job: None

Weapon: He tries to fight

Birthdate: Aug.6

Birthplace: Midgar 

Bloodtype: B

Eye: Green

Hair: Brown

Fave Food: Chocolate

Least Fave Food: Vegatables

Fave Color: Green

Magic: None

Skill: He tries to fight Karate, is currently learning

Nationality: Midgarian

Family: has a father, mother, little sister, older brother, and pet lizard...a normal family....

Hunter comes from a nice and normal family. He leads a normal life and has normal friends. Heck, he's normal! He just hangs around with a not-so-normal kid, Sephiroth. Brave and loyal is best describled for Hunter, but so is stubborness. Hunter easily believes what he believes and does his best to make others see his point. Hunter is always defending people who are picked on, thanks to Sephiroth, who got him started. Hunter is a general nice guy who shares a great friendship with Sephiroth. He is determined and inspired...this child has hopes in his heart...

The young wolf cub started to run across the street with the butcher hot on its trail. Not wasting a breath, Sephiroth headed to the wolf's direction, but he was barely running 2 steps when someone grabbed him by his collar and started to yell at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Sephiroth struggle to break loose all the while grunting in frustration.

"That's the street!" Hojo started, "You'll get hurt!"

Hojo! What was he doing here!?

Well, it didn't matter to Sephiroth, the young puppy was in trouble and he had to rescue him. Finally, Sephiroth had no choice but to bite Hojo in the arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Hojo screamed whoch could reach for miles, "Right through my labcoat!!!!" 

Sephiroth threw his school bag aside and ran after the wolf cub. 

Cars honked and screeched when the puppy, the butcher, and now Sephiroth enter the road. People in cars started to shour random crap at them or at each other. 

"You're gonna die, you little furball!" the butcher leape to the wolf, the giant butcher knife ready to slice the critter in half when suddenly, he saw himself stopping dead on his timed jump. 

The man didn't knew what was going on until he started to wiggle his legs because he started to feel a bit drifty. He soon found out he was floating in the air. People from the sidewalks gasped, drop their suitcases, grocery bags, whatever, and saw the flying butcher man. The younf puppy dropped its meat and backed up a few steps until she was in an alley. People who were arguing from their cars stopped their argument and saw the flying man. Hunter gasped in amazement and shock, but it was truly Hojo who was shocked the most.

Sephiroth had somehow lifted the man up with his Moon Magic. He was glowing a bit as he did this. Sephiroth concentrated hard and suddenly, using his magic powers, threw the men to the trash cans in the alley pass the puppy. 

The puppy gasped at the now dirty butcher man. Sephiroth took a deep breath and sighed. He fell to his knees and later, he fell unconscious. The young wolf cub went to Sephiroth and desperatly shook him, motioning him to wake up. All the people stared at the small boy with the unique tail. They were all speechless and shocked.

Hojo snapped out from his suddent shock and ran to Sephiroth's direction. he leaped from car to car while Hunter squeezed in between. Hojo picked up the unconscious Sephiroth and digged through his pocket until he pulled off another ofuda.

"What the heck is that!?" Hunter asked.

"An ofuda, kid." Hojo answered, "Stay behind me or you'll be affected by the spell."

Hunter did so. Hojo made the paper float and shouted, "Erase!"

A mist-like substance of Gold sprinkled all over the people and they grew wuzzy for a while, but was soon back to normal. During that time, Hojo made his getaway.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hunter shouted. he took both his schoolbag and Sephiroth's and ran to Hojo.

The young puppy saw all these and was beyond amazed. A human had saved its life. The wolf cub grabbed the meat it stole and ran off....

The butcher made his way out the trash and spit the remaining garbage crap off of him.

"Hey, where's that magic kid?" the butcher asked himself, "And that puppy!?"

"He'll be fine." Aunt Jade smiled. She placed a wet towel over Sephiroth who was moaning softly.

"Wow, first a tail, then a karate kid, then a soccer kid, now I find out he's also magical!?" Hunter gasped, "He is so cool!"

"Yes, well, it won't be so cool if you tattle, kid!" Hojo pointed to Hunter, "This whole magic business is a total secret, you can't tell anyone!"

"Oh, come on, for all they know, he could've been using materia!" Hunter smiled.

"Materias don't have float spells and they don't make you glow, kid!" Hojo pointed out.

"Oh...yea, you're right." Hunter replied, "...Umm...what was that ofadu for anyway?"

"It's ofuda." Hojo corrected, "And that was to erase people's memories as to what they saw."

"Wow, you can do that?" Hunter gasped again.

"Yea, but I have very few erase ofudas, so I have to not waste them all." Hojo answered, "So I use it when I need to use it the most."

"So, what are you?" Hunter asked.

"Chi Wizard, Taoist, whatever name that fits the decription of ancient Chinese magic." Hojo answered yet again.

"Aaah, so you're Chinese." Hunter nodded, "Is Sephiroth Chinese, too?"

"Nah, he's Japanese." Hojo smiled as he place a hand on Sephiroth's head, "I'm just his uncle, kid."

"Yea, I know, I saw you before." Hunter said, "Back at the nurse's office."

Hojo nodded.

"I thought you were one of those mean grown-ups, but Sephiroth seems to like you a lot." Hunter gave his opinion.

"I ain't mean to Sephiroth." Hojo shook his head, "I watch him like a hawk."

"I can tell." Hunter looked at Sephiroth, "So....this is your family."

"Yep, that's my Uncle Hiroshi and my Aunt Jade." Hojo pointed, "That's my girl, Rune, and I'm Seph's uncle."

"Wow....you're gonna be a father soon?" Hunter saw Rune's large stomach.

"Yep!" Hojo nodded, "I'm lucky."

"Where's Sephiroth's parents?" Hunter asked.

"Well, his mother died giving birth, as for his father...or in my case, my little brother...well...no one knows." Hojo shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knows?" Hunter also shrugged.

"Yea, he just...disappeared." Hojo said, "Some said he died, but I won't believe that easily, he's a fighter...so's his son."

Hunter smiled. 

"Where's your parents?" Hunter asked.

"Somewhere in a palace in Japan." Hojo kept it short and to the point.

"Palace!?" Hunter gasped, "Are you royality?!"

"Why are you asking me these questions!?" Hojo shouted.

"Hojo, don't be so harsh, kids are fascinated by a lot of things and they just have to ask." Hiroshi smiled.

"My father is the emperor who married a Chinese woman, they had me and Vincent who, by the way, is my brother and Seph's father. I didn't want royality, so I left, got a job as an assistant scientist even though I didn't wanted to, but back then, I spoke no English, just Japanese and Chinese, and Professor Gast spoke many different languages, so he landed me a job, taught me English, met with my Aunt and Uncle, blah, blah, blah, The End!" Hojo quickly answered.

"I didn't get it all." Hunter said.

"Okay, that's good." Hojo nodded.

They later heard a moaning sound and saw that Sephiroth has awaken.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

Sephiroth grabbed the wet towel from his forehead and stood up slowly.

"Man, you displayed some powers there, little bubby." Hojo smiled.

Sephiroth nodded slowly and placed his hand on his head. 

"What are you exactly, Sephiroth?" Hunter asked.

"Helllooooooo!?" Hojo tapped Hunter;s head with his fist lightly, "Are you deaf, he can't talk."

"Oh...right, but what is Sephiroth?" Hunter asked, "He is...human...right?"

"Of course, he is." a voice came.

Everyone in the household turned around to spot Reeve, standing in the corner with Cait Sith sitting on his shoulder. 

"WAH!" Hunter leaped back, "Some bearded guy with a weird looking cat is in this room...right now!!!!"

"This is not a beard, it's a goatee." Reeve corrected.

"And I ain't weird, kid!" Cait also corrected....well, for a talking cat anyways.

"WAH!" Hunter screamed some more, "A talking cat!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, kid!" Hojo took Hunter by his arm and gently calmed him down, "He's in our side."

"hello, Hunter, I am Reeve and this is my partner, Cait Sith." Reeve introduced.

"Hiya." Cait waved. 

"How do you know my name?" Hunter gasped once again.

"I am a wizard." Reeve smiled, "More specially, a Moon Wizard."

"A...Moon Wizard?" Hunter repeated.

"A wizard with the powers of the Moon." Hojo responed, "They get their powers from the moon."

"Mostly, during the daytimes, their powers just isn't as strong, but when it's nighttime when the moon shines, their powers increase and has much more of an advantage." Reeve answered, "Me and Sephiroth are the two last remaining Moon Wizards."

"I..see." Hunter looked in Sephiroth's direction.

"Sephiroth, you have displayed quite a power a Moon Wizard your age doesn't learn yet." Reeve smiled, "I think it is time I train him in his magic."

"Ya think?" Cait leaped off Reeve's shoulder.

"Of course, it isn't hard, you know." Reeve smiled, "My father trained me and I can train Sephiroth."

"Man, this is weird...Sephiroth is rare." Hunter gasped, "People would pay billions to get ahold of him."

"Billions?" Rune suddenly grew interested, "I didn't think that little munchkin was worth any!"

"Well, that or someone evil might be after him." Hunter shrugged.

"The Dark Moon Wizards are after him." Reeve came in again, "And we must not let that happen."

"Ya see, the Moon Wizards are the key to reuniting the 12 Chosen Warriors so that the evil known as Eternal Chaos won't destroy our galaxy." Hojo started, "Reeve's father did that, then Reeve did, and now it's Sephiroth's turn."

"Wow." Hunter gasped yet again, "Sephiroth, ya got one big destiny ahead of ya!"

"That is why me, Reeve, and Cait Sith are loyal guardians of Sephiroth, watching over him, each with our own unique aspects."

"Yes, I have the magic Sephiroth has and the wisdoms I gain from the past, Cait Sith has the cleverness and Hojo has the smarts as well as his own arsenal of magic." Reeve smiled.

"Well, count me in!" Hunter shouted, "I can help!"

"Uhh...I don't think so." Hojo scratched his head, "You could be hurt, ya know?"

"But I can do it!" Hunter cried out, "I am currently learning karate and I could be the main fighter of the group."

"We can all fight, Hunter." Reeve said, "Both me and Hojo know Kung Fu, Cait...well, he knows Cat Fu."

"Cat Fu?!" Hunter retorted.

"Kitty-based Marital Arts!" Cait displayed some moves.

"Oh." Hunter quickly said, "Well, can I? Please!?"

"Well, I don't know, you are awfully young." Reeve pondered, "But it would be nice to have an offensive side on our team....so far, our guardians have too magic and we could use someone with full offensive skills...so, maybe we can out you in."

"Really!?" Hunter asked.

"Well, we will train you to fight better and harder, but I don't see why not." Hojo shrugged.

"SWEET!" Hunter leaped up high and raised his arm in the air, "Hey, Sephiroth, from now on, I'm your offical guardian!" 

Sephiroth nodded. he was glad to have his friend close by him. 

"You're not offical guardian, more like rookie guardian." Hojo smiled.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna see some action." Hunter smiled and laughed dramatically.

"Well, we got ourselves a rookie guardian." Reeve scratched his head.

"Nope, you got two!" Yet another voice popped out.

Everyone once again turned around and saw the young wolf cub whom Sephiroth saved earlier.

"Man, everyone keeps popping up everywhere!" Hunter sighed, "....Hey, isn't that the dog Sephiroth saved earlier?"

"That's me!" the dog smiled, "My name's Seify and I wanna be Sephiroth's guardian as well!"

".....You...talk...like that cat." Hunter pointed to Cait Sith.

"Well, of course, all Lunatic Monsters can." Seify smiled, "So can I be a guardian, it's the least I can do to someone who saved my life."

"What's a lunatic monster?" Hunter asked.

"Wolf-like creatures with magical powers...very rare to see one." Reeve answered, "You can tell it's them by the ring on their tail."

"Her tail is the same as Sephiroth's." Hojo examined.

"Does that make Sephiroth a Lunatic Monster?" Hunter asked.

"No, of course not." Reeve corrected, "Well, it Seify wishes to be Sephiroth's guardian, then I guess we could put her in."

"Well, any skills she has that could be useful?" Hojo asked.

"I was raised in the streets, you can use me when you need me to sneak in or steal stuffs, I'm good with that." Seify smiled, "I'm also swift and quick."

"Funny, you were almost killed by the butcher." Hojo smiled.

"A slight miscalucations, Mr. Scientist person." Seify smiled back.

"It's Hojo." Hojo introduced.

"Wel, now that we got to know each other, how about that offer of being a gaurdian?"

"Sure, why not, the more the merrier." Hojo shrugged.

"Great!" Seify leaped up to Sephiroth who caught her, "I'm woth you now!"

Sephiroth was relived. He needed all the people he can get. He felt as though a miracle shined down on him.....but....will it be enough......

"The Nurse is dead?!" came the voice on the intercom.

"I...I...a pologized." Mr. Jetson was sweating to the neck, "The older Moon Wizard was there as well as the Taoist."

"Pathetic!" the voice from the intercom cried out once more, "You better think of a much powerful Dark Moon Magic or you won't see the day of light ever AGAIN!!!"

"Y-yes, sir, I won't fail you again." Mr. Jetson stuttered before closing the intercom down.

"Hmm..that stupid child is more clever then I though...recruiting guardians....guardians with magical powers...I must be careful with who I choose the next time I meet up with that feisty little individual...."

To Be Continued.....

Vocab of the day:

Ofuda-a piece of paper, about 6 inches tall and 2 inches wide. It appears as old piece of parchment with ancient Chinese writings. Out of all the Guardians, Hojo is the only person who can use this to his advantage. His Ofuda ranges from elemental magics such as fire or thunder to memory erasing spells to a teleportation spells. Some of the magic are rare, so Hojo has to be careful as to not waste it and some he has not learn yet such as the teleportation spell. His magic helps out when the team is in a tight jam....

There, Part 5 done, enjoy....


	6. The girl named Aeris

Author's Notes: In here, Sephiroth meets Aeris here!

Final Fantasy 

Revelation

Part 6

By Neo

Seify

Age: A few months old

Height:1'4

Weight: 19 lbs

Job: Guardian

Weapon: Claws, Fangs

Birthdate: Mar. 12

Birthplace: Midgar Slums

Bloodtype: Unknown

Eye: Green 

Hair: Gray

Fave Food: Meat

Least Fave Food: Sweet Foods

Fave Color: Gray, Green 

Magic: Thief Magic

Skill: She is an expert thief and a sneaky one also

Nationality: Midgarian

Family: Mother (dead)

"Now, I want you to concentrate and aim for that target right there." Reeve pointed to a dummy hanging loose on a tree branch. 

It was outside Sephiroth's backyard where he was practicing his magic. The backyard was beyond beautiful. Cherry Blossom trees with pink leaves swaying everywhere from the wind, a crystal clear lake sparkling from the sun's light, flowers in different areas, a small waterfall, a couple of fountains, and a couple of small temples, lastly, they were all surrounded by giant concrete walls. It was paradise. 

Sephiroth concentrated hard, summoning up all he had and he let out a golden fireball-like attack which...didn't hit the dummy, but the wall. Sephiroth sighed. Yet another target missed. If this keeps up, every part of the wall would be charred and black. Aunt Jade would kill him. 

"If you keep missing targets, Sephiroth, you will never survive." Reeve lectured. Sephiroth sighed and hung his head low.

"Go easy on the kid, he's only 10." Hojo said from afar. 

"When I was 10, I had much harder work then this!" Reeve retorted, "And believe me, they were anything but easy!"

"Well, that was your time, this is the future now, get with the time, old timer!" Hojo smiled. He was underneath a beach umbrella that was connected to a round white table complete with its own set of chairs. Hojo sat on one and started his research on his labtop.

2 weeks have gone by since the attack of the killer nurse and every Guardian has been training. Reeve tutored Sephiroth's magic, Hiroshi taught him fencing and karate, and Jade tried to teach him concentrating, but that seems like the only problem he has with.

"Didn't you meditate like your Aunt Jade told you to do?" Reeve asked, "Maybe it'll help your concentration." Sephiroth's head wwas hung even lower.

"You're destroying the kid's confidence!" Hojo shouted, "He already has these kind of things at school!"

"Damn it, Hojo!" Reeve shouted back, " We're talking about the boy's future here, he needs to be ready at all cost!"

"Well, he won't be if you keep lowering his confidence!" Hojo ricoheted, "At this rate, the kid will be too busy moping that a monster will end up splitting him in two!"

"Hojo, don't mess with me, I have more experience then you do, so I-" The argument went on for a while.

Sephiroth sighed and headed back inside. In there was the basement area. it was sent up like a dojo. Usually for practices when needing wide spaces or rainy/snowy days, other then that, the fightings are usually practiced outside. Sephiroth expected the same empty dojo with a few swords and shields hunged up, but he gasped at the sight of giant hoops, tunnels, and other training stuffs you's expect in a military campground. Sephiroth wanted to know what was up with all the junk, but Jade came in, ready to answer.

"It's designed to look like a tightly secured area." Jade started, "I am training Seify to maneuever through these obstacles to better advantage her skills as a thief, Observe."

Everything was silent, then Seify came in. She darted pass the tunnel, climbed long levers, lepaed through hoops, dodged fake guards and eveuntally, ended up in the finish line. 

"Hmmm....15'3 seconds, not bad, but we gotta get it down to 7 seconds!" Jade shouted, "By now, the guards would've caught ya!"

"7 seconds!?" Seify gasped for her breath, "What do I look like, a roadrunner?!" Sephiroth sighed and picked up the exhausted puppy and gently petted her on the head.

"I never knew anyone giving up so easily!" Jade placed her fists on her waist, "You're not a quitter, now are you, Seify?"

"No!" Seify shouted, "I'm gonna be the best thief, just like my mommy!"

"Aah, so your mother was a thief." Jade crossed her arms.

"The best!" Seify smiled in confidence, "She could get pass a store, grab a whole turkey, and run on back in a few seconds flat!"

"I see." Jade smiled as well.

"Yea, I was never hungry because of her." Seify closed her eyes and lifted her head up the ceiling, "No matter what...no one could catch her...except that one day."

"What, what happen?" Hojo popped in, looking a little beat up. The Reeve came, looking the same. 

"What on the world happen to you two?!" Jade gasped.

"Reeve and I had a little argument and one thing led to another and we ended up beating the stuffing out of each other, but we're cool now." Hojo answered, smiling the whole way despite that every part of his muscles were aching, "So...what happen to her?"

"I...I wish not to talk about it." Seify's voice grew sad and she buried her nose under her front paw. Sephiroth gently stroke the puppy again.

"Oh...I see." Hojo scratched his head. 

"I...I'm gonna get a snack." Seify leaped of Sephiroth's arm and went to the kitchen.

"Dogs...they always think of food." Hojo placed his hand on his waist and shook his head.

RING! RING! The phone rang loudly, breaking up the moment.

"I'll get it." Hojo sighed.

He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

Everyone was silent as to try to hear who the caller was.

"I see...uh-huh....Oh, I see....Oh, okay...I'll bring him over right away." Hojo placed the phone down and stared at Sephiroth, worried.

"What is it?" Reeve asked.

"Uh...Sephiroth, Raven wants to see ya." Hojo slowly said, "Come on, I gotta take you to the lab." The lab! He knew what that was! They were gonna experiment on him again. Sephiroth hated that. Too many shots, too many test tubes, too many blood test, no, he didn't want that. Sephiroth clung onto Jade and gave his fear face, meaning he was deadly scared. 

" I know you don't wanna go, but please, for your sake, let's go." Hojo said, his face still full of worries. To him, he didn't want Sephiroth to go in as much as he doesn't want to, but alas, it couldn't be helped.

It took 20 minutes to drag Sephiroth out of the house and on Hojo's motorcycle. It speed passed before Sephiroth could leap off. The poor boy sighed and stared at the passing cars and buildings and people and-

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth." Hojo apologized, "I don't want you to go through this, but you do have Jenova cells inside of ya and it's worth checking out to make sure you feel better." Sephiroth sighed.

"Yea, I know..." Hojo sighed as well, "But who knows if these cells could affect you in a bad way, that's why we have to test to see if you will be safe in the future." Sephiroth now gazed at Hojo, his face full of question marks, each waiting to be answered.

"I'm worried about you, ya know." Hojo forced himself a smile, "I want you to grow up, get married, have kids, start a family, ya know, the basic!" Sephiroth still gazed at his uncle.

"I don't want you to die so early, ya hear?" Hojo said, "Besides, when you get those testings, I'll be there by your side, you know that, right?" Sephiroth slowly nodded.

"Good...you may be special, but you're normal, like everyone else." Hojo smiled, then kept his eyes back on the road.

In the lab area, Raven impatienly awaited Hojo's arrival with Sephiroth.

"Stupid little Chinese idiot!" Raven groaned, "I give him a day off and he slacks off like there's no tomorrow, UGH!" Using the full force of her arm, she wiped off an entire table full of test tudes and chemicals. The other scientists backed off in fear of the powerful female general.

"He had better enter that day or else!" Raven shouted.

"I'm here!" Hojo came running in with a relunctant Sephiroth clinging onto him for dear life.

"Good, let the experiment begin." Raven grinned. 

The experiment always felt slow for Sephiroth. He was practically naked and sometimes, he had to be, which he didn't like at all due to the fact Raven was a female. The only thing keeping him from going crazy was Hojo, who kept his distance, but watched over closely to make sure nothing went wrong. 

Shots after another, blood tests after another, it went on and on. Poor Sephiroth, he grew exhausted. He slowly took a huge breath. He was on a metal table with bucklers hanging from every part of the table. Tubes were stuck to him in almost every part of his body. The light on top of him was blinding him and making him dizzy. It felt like hours....and hours...and hours...

"Okay, we're done, you can have the kid back." Raven said Hojo, "Well, until next time."

Hojo sighed and waited till Sephiroth put on his clothes. Sephiroth quickly put them on, afriad someone else might enter and see him.

The scientists all started to leave, lunch break.

"Don't break anything!" Raven pointed to Hojo.

"I won't!" Hojo spread his arm apart, one hand knocked off a test tube which came crashing down on the ground, it is now broken.

"Uhh...Oops." Hojo laughed nervously, "Uhh...I won't break anything...now." Raven and her scientists left, leaving Hojo and Sephiroth alone in the giant lab. 

Sephiroth sighed and sat on the table where he was experimented on. How long must he take this kinda of pain.

"Sephiroth, I'm really sorry about all this." Hojo shook his head, "You've been very brave throughout the whole time you've been experimented on."

Sephiroth hung his head low once more.

"....Here." Hojo took of his small black cowboy and handed to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grew confused. Why in the world would Hojo give his hat away?

"This isn't really mine, it belong to your father, Vincent." Hojo smiled, " He gave it to me telling me to give it to you when the time is right...I think it is."

Sephiroth couldn't believe this! Tha hat! The hat that Hojo wore everyday and he finds out it was orginally his father's. He saw in total shock to recieve such a great gift, even if it was as simple as a hat. he slowly took the hat and hugged it.

"Uhh..you put it on your head." Hojo advised.

Sephiroth gently placed it on his head. Perfect fit, which was pretty strange since Hojo's head was bigger then his...Oh, well, whatever.

"Well, It's lunch time, you stay here and I'll get us some food, okay?" Hojo smiled. Sephiroth nodded. He watched Hojo leave. Now he was all alone.

Being alone in a lab can be kinda scary. Total silence. Scary. He huddled together and buried his head under his legs. Eerily scary. Silent. Crying....wait, crying? Sephiroth gasped and got up from the table he was sitting on. He searched around. Someone was in here, crying! Sephiroth ran and ran around the lab until he couldn't run no more. he panted from exhaustion. Where was that crying coming from? He wanted to know so much. He wanted to meet this person. Maybe this person was experimented as well? Sephiroth thought these kinda things. Maybe this person is like him. He could only imagine. Sephiroth leaned back on a wall. He could still hear the crying, but he couldn't find the person anywhere! He sighed and thought some more. He lean back some more, but he ended up loosing his balance and falling down. The wall was pushed and Sephiroth ended up tumbling down the stairs. 

"WAHHHH!" Sephiroth shouted as he fell down the stairs. He landed with a small thud. Sephiroth gasped as he saw a prety dark place. He got up and dusted himself off. he searched around the area. It looked more dungeon like then lab like. Where was he? Wait! Hold that thought! He could hear the crying! He was near that person. Desperate, Sephiroth ran to the crying direction. The crying grew louder and louder each step he took. He halted when he saw a small cell. It was had a light shining to make the cell shine. There was a giant glass wall so that people could see through. Next to the cell was a door, slightly opened. Sephiroth looked throught the glass and saw a small girl crying. Ah-ha! He found the one! Excited, he went in the door, not caring about the consquences he might face when in. 

When inside, the girl gasped at the sight of the boy.

"Who..who are you?" the girl asked.

Sephiroth pointed to himself with a face of utter confusion. How was he to answer her question? He didn't know how to speak!

"Umm...I'm Aeris....what's your name?" the girl asked. Sephiroth tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He didn't get it. Can he not speak at all or was he not trying hard enough?

"Can't you talk?" Aeris asked.

Aeris, she looked around 5. She wore a pink dress and pink matching shoes again. She has long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was sickening cute. 

"Well, even if you can't talk, it's nice to meet someone other then scientists." Aeris commented, "Are you from around here?"

Sephiroth nodded. He pray that she kept asking "yes" and "no" questions so he could shake his head or nod his head.

"My mommy and me were captured from our home and taken here." Aeris started, "I've been here since I was a baby, so I mever saw what the outside look like. Those stupid scientists always experiment on me and my mommy."

Aah! Someone eles who was experimented on. Maybe she, too, has Jenova cells?

"My mommy isn't here right now, she's being tested." Aeris said, thinking Sephiroth wanted to know where her mother was, "We're Cetras and that's why we are being experimented on." Sephiroth made a silent gasp. He once read a book about the mysterious of Cetra. It was told they could speak with the Planet and they can heal it as well. He always thought Cetras were all extinct, but now he saw one, right next to him.

"Do you know what a Cetra is?" Aeris asked.

Sephiroth nodded.

"Good." Aeris smiled, "Me and my mommy can both talk to the Planet and understand its feelings." Sephiroth nodded.

"Someday, we Cetras are gonna find the Promised Land and live happy lives." Aeris had ona dreamy face. Sephiroth was betting she was imagining her Promised Land.

"You can come, too...if you want." Aeris too Sephiroth's arm.

"....." Sephiroth started to blush a little. He never had a girl hold his arm before...unless of course it counted when Rune grabbed him on the arm and started to yell at him or Raven examining his arm and every other part of his body. He shook that sick thought outta his head. 

"It's really nice meeting ya, I think we can be great friends!" Aeris gave Sephiroth a gentle hug. 

It was quite amazing. A small girl half his own age trusting him so easily with her secrets and thoughts. Even though she was trapped, she had no care in the world. It felt as though she was alreayd free from the cell she was stuck in. Lucky. Sephiroth wished to feel that way, too. Maybe this Promised Land will bring him supreme happiness. He would talk and smile and be near all his friends and family. 

"Sephiroth!?" came a voice.

Sephiroth gasped. Hojo! He forgot about him! Sephiroth immediately started to leave.

"Wait, will I see you again?!" Aeris asked, wishing he wouldn't leave so soon. Sephiroth didn't know if he could, but he nodded anyways.

"Great, see ya sometimes." Aeris waved,"....Se..per..roth." She slowly tried to pronouce his name. For a 5 year old, it would seem difficult. 

"SEPHIROTH!" Hojo shouted, "Where are you!?!"

Sephiroth looked at Aeris one more time, then quickly made haste. He ran up the stairs he previously fell from and went out from the secret wall. He quickly closed it and went up to where Hojo was. 

"There you are." Hojo smiled, his hand with lunch, "I told you to wait right here." Sephiroth shrugged and digged through the paperbag for his food.

"So, did you get bored waiting?" Hojo asked as they both left the lab. Sephiroth shook his head.

"Oh...that's good." Hojo said, "Really good."

The two were outside after lunch was finished and was on their way home when they found out-

"-MY MOTORCYCLE!!!" Hojo gasped, "Where is it!?" He frantically searched the spot where he parked the cycle. Sephiroth, however, saw tire marks and sighed from embarassment. He tapped Hojo on the shoulder and pointed to the skid marks. 

"....Oh...I...I saw that." Hojo blushed, "Well, come on, let's follow the track!"

The two ran, following the track, hoping it would lead to the thief. It didn't take long. The track ended up in a pretty large alley.

"Okay, something bad could be happening." Hojo whispered to Sephiroth, "Let's be prepared." Hojo took out an ofuda while Sephiroth charged up his magic.

"Okay...CHARGE!" Hojo shouted.

The two ran, screaming battle cries. They all ran like brave warriors in a battle field, but stopped dead on their tracks when they saw who stole his motorcycle. A.....police officer?!

"Not just an police officer!" the officer grinned, "I was sent by the boss to get rid of the little brat!"

"Great...first the killer nurse, now a killer cop, this is not my day." Hojo groaned.

"You shall perish..both of you!" The cop smiled mischieviously.

The cop made a daring leap, aiming for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gasped...this certainly wasn't his day either!

To Be Continued....

Oh, what happen next?! Will Sephiroth ever be safe?! Will he be captured?! Will I ever stop asking myself these corny questions like some overdramatic narrator!? Find out in Part 7!!!!!!! Until then, peace out!


	7. The True Meaning of Friendship

Author's Notes: Sorry got the lack of updates. My life is really busy, especially the weekends. Oh, what's a poor teenage girl to do? Well, whatever. I finally got part 7 for you folks impatiently waiting for my story. Enjoy! Oh, it seems I forgot to add the vocab of the day on the last chapter, so, I'll put two in here, one for this story and the other for last chapter's. Okay, with that said and done, enjoy!

Final Fantasy

Revelation

Part 7

By Neo (Me, of course)

Jade

Age: 51

Height: 5'1

Weight: 139 lbs

Job: Housewife, Sephiroth's sensei

Weapon: Her fists of fury

Birthdate: Oct.1

Birthplace: Hong Kong, China

Bloodtype: AB

Eye: Brown

Hair: Gray

Fave Food: Green Tea

Least Fave Food: Crackers

Fave Color: Lavender

Magic: Used to be a Chi Witch

Skill: She knows how to fight and is fast for an old woman

Nationality: Chinese

Family: Hiroshi (husband-alive), Hojo (First Nephew-alive), Vincent( Second Nephew-disappeared), Sephiroth( Third Nephew-alive), President Shinra (brother-in-law-alive), Rufus(Soon-to-be-fourth nephew), Rune (niece...in law), Hojo and Vincent's father (Brother-in-law-alive)

Jade is the ever confident aunt to both Hojo and Sephiroth. To Jade, nobody are more valuble and precious then those two whom she treats like they were her own children. Jade was once an experienced Chi Witch who helped the innocents from evil back in her young days in China. While her Kung Fu skills and meditating abilites are still with her, she lost her powers of the Chi magic when Hojo was just a young toddler. She gave all her Chi magic to Hojo so he could have magic on his side, knowing of his destiny as Sephiroth's guardian. Jade went to the Middle Continents (Uhh...you know, the continents where FF7 takes place) and there she later trained Hojo to fight and use his magic when he came there as a teenager with Vincent. Jade is full of magic and amazement. Her energetic spirit and her motherly attitude will make anyone feel right at home. She is usually optimistic and rarely ever cries or gets sad.

The police officer was everything the nurse was; fast, powerful, and deadly. He was another one of the Dark Moon Wizards and his goal was as straight forward as the nurse; get rid of Sephiroth before it's too late.

Hojo manage to grab his motorcycle and drove of with Sephiroth clinging onto his waist. The police officer, however, had no use for a car, he ran with his own two fast feet. He was, after all, a wizard. His speed match that off a cheetah. He showed no sign of slowing down, but speeding up. He was now next to Hojo and Sephiroth.

"I hate evil wizards." Hojo grumbled, "Okay, hang on Sephiroth, I'm gonna try to loose him." Knowing Hojo, Sephiroth grabbed on for dear life to Hojo's waist. He knew Hojo was gonna do something crazy.

Hojo whipped out an ofuda from his labcoat and shouted, "Speed!" Before anything else could be said, the motorcycle went twice its speed. it was merely a white and blue blur with black to top it off, thanks to Sephiroth's clothings. Many people in cars and sidewalks wondered what just happen. Luckily for Hojo and Sephiroth. they merely thought it was the wind. The police man, on the other hand, didn't seem all that concern about being caught running faster then an average human could run in one year. Luckily, the people were pretty dense as usual.

"Man, that police cop must've been in the Olmypics or something."

"Yea, look how fast he is!"

"He's a blur!"

"Looks like he's trying to catch someone...a thief, a murderer?"

"Damn it, that cop is still fast!" Hojo looked back and saw the officer catching up, "I really need faster speed ofudas." Sephiroth's hope seems to be dimming down as the cop was catching up faster and faster every bypassing second.

"Don't worry, Sephiroth, I won't let anyone get ahold of you, ya hear!?" Hojo shouted to Sephiroth, sounding awfully angry, "I'll die for you, kid!" Sephiroth was never used to Hojo's seriousness, maybe because it was pretty rare when he held that, but he knew he could trust Hojo with his life. After all, he has been doing so for the past 10 years and he was still breathing, now was he?

"Man, I must have something in here to stop that killer cop from making a skish-a-bob outta us!" Hojo pondered. He though for some sort of brilliant idea, all the while trying to excape the grasp of the police cop.

"You cannot escape the wrath of the Dark Moon Wizards!" the cop shouted, "If we die, more will come!"

"I know, I know!" Hojo shouted, "I heard that one before...like 10 times!"

"Then surrender your child to us, the Dark Moon Wizard." the cop shouted again.

"He ain't my kid!" Hojo also shouted again, "And I'll never turn him over to the likes of you and your evil kind!"

The argument went on for a while. Sephiroth clung onto Hojo tighter and watched the two argue. This was stupid. He wished for some sort of miracle. he sniffed a bit, but then, full forces of tears flew from his glowing eyes. He wailed.

"Oh, crap, not again!" Hojo groaned, "Can't a day go by without you crying, kid?!"

Sephiroth bawled like crazy. He clunged onto Hojo and buried his face on his labcoat. It was obviously starting to get a wet spot.

"Uh...Sephiroth, could you NOT cry on my labcoat!" Hojo shouted, "I'm sorry for being rude, but you're not the only one in a devastated situtation here!" Sephiroth was quite thrown back by Hojo's remark, but he was right. The two were both in a crisis. Sephiroth wiped the tears from his eyes and pushed his long bangs from his face. He then remember the hat Hojo gave him. He felt it and started to sob. He wished his father was here. Although he never truly met him, maybe he could have done something...something...something like...whisking both him and Hojo.

Sephiroth suddenly felt different. He felt like there was someone close to him other then Hojo or the cop...almost like a spiritual person. Sephiroth suddenly gasped when he saw a man with dark, black hair, eyes lavender in color, wearing a blut suit. He was a ghost or something! He smiled and stared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth gasped. This man looked familiar. The mysterious ghost man raised his arm and a bright flash of white light envelop the area where Sephiroth, Hojo, and the cop was.

It was over pretty quick. Sephiroth and Hojo were still in their same position as before, but the cop was nowhere to be seen. Hojo noticed this and quickly parked his motorcycle next to a sidewalk and got off. He was confused. His ofuda certainly didn't do it. Hojo scratched his head and searched everywhere for the cop and whoever pulled off that mysterious stunt. Sephiroth was in shock then confusion. That mysterious ghost saved him and Hojo. He looked familiar. Hmm....did Sephiroth saw him somewhere?

Home wasn't a pleasant ride home. Both Hojo and Sephiroth looked in every direction, seeing if the cop or anyone else was after them. They manage to reach home.

"Holy Lifestream!" Jade cried out, "You two look like a pair of ghosts!"

Ghosts, she's one to talk. Sephiroth was sure he saw one. His wizardry instincts could not have stirred him wrong. Reeve once told him that no matter what age a magic user are, they can sense other people with magic or any supernatural being. Sephiroth felt a bit dizzy.

"Sephiroth, you okay?" Hojo asked his small, fragile nephew, "You wanna go to your room?" Sephiroth nodded. What with all the experiments and the cop chasing after him, he really wanted to see bed. Hojo carried the young wizard and took him up to his room. Sephiroth's tail was bushy from fright.

He slept an awful long time. He kept dreaming of the ghost that had saved his life. He sure did look like someone he saw. Maybe he saw him in a picture or maybe he saw him when he was younger. Sephiroth had a pretty good memory for such a small child. His sleep was disturbed by his growling stomach. He had skipped dinner and ended up sleeping the whole night. Everyone worried. Morning arrived the next day. A sunday.

"Sephiroth, wake up!" Hojo shouted. He was in casuals today. No hint of a labcoat anywhere. Nope, just a green shirt and blue pants with huge boots with untied shoelaces on his right boot, "Sephiroth, you okay!?"

Sephiroth heard the yelling of Hojo and groaned. He saw it was 10 in the morning and groaned once more. He really didn't wanted to get out of bed, but his growling stomach convinced him why he should get out. Rising from his bed, the young child dressed himself and headed downstairs where an impatient Hojo was waiting, a pair of scissors around his fingers. Sephiroth was confused.

"Uhh...your aunt though it was time to give you a haircut." Hojo said, "Said your bangs are starting to grow too long, so I'm just gonna cut about half of its length...is that okay, kid?" Sephiroth didn't care, so he nodded. He was more concern about the ghost.

"Okay, get on the chair." Hojo motion the child. Sephiroth did so and soon, Hojo wrapped his entire body below his neck with a long white tablecloth, "I'm sure Aunt Jade is gonna kill me for using her tablecloth to take all that hair, but I couldn't find anything else to use." Sephiroth sighed. That Hojo, so carefree when his life wasn't in danger or such. Sephiroth gave his usual worried face and Hojo quickly noticed.

"Hey, cheer up, little fellow." Hojo smiled, "You're still alive, aren't ya?" Sephiroth slowly nodded.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot, but I'm here for you." Hojo tried to soothe Sephiroth's fear, "I promise you, I will never ever let you die." Sephiroth nodded again. This was not working out the way he thought it was.

".....Tell you what, I'll take you out for some burgers and fries." Hojo quickly thought of, "I'll go, you'll go, Seify and Hunter, too! What do ya say?" That did sound like fun, but he was afraid of the Dark Moon Wizards, it could be anyone!

"I'll also bring Reeve and Cait Sith so the whole guardians can watch over ya!" Hojo smiled once more, "It'll be fun!" Sephiroth pondered, then nodded.

"Great, then it's settled!" Hojo smiled.

By that time, Sephiroth's hair was trimmed. His bangs were shorter, now up to his eyes. He seem to like it. Long hair was almost always a problem for him.

"Well, get ready while I call the others...and replace the table with another tablecloth."

Sephiroth scanned the huge living room and saw a picture atop the shelf above the chimney. It was a man smiling, the house where Sephiroth lives as the background. This man had black hair, lavender eyes, and a blue suit. Sephiroth gasped and stared deeper into the picture. THAT's him! The man, the ghost who saved him and Hojo's lives the other day! No wonder he looked familiar! It was his father....

They were in the Midgar Happy Burger place (Gay name, I know), and they were all there, Sephiroth the little Moon Wizard-in-training, Seify the sneaky puppy, Hojo the Chi Wizard, Reeve the expert Moon Wizard, Cait Sith the clever cat, and Hunter the rookie. They were all chatting as if there were no problem left in their lives. It was like the Dark Moon Wizards were never part of their lives in the first place.

"Man, we should do this more offen!" Hojo smiled.

"Yes, we should." Reeve also smiled, "This thing you call a burger is quite tasty, I can see why it is such a popular food."

"And you said all modern foods are bad, Reeve." Cait Sith ate his fries.

"Cait Sith, hush, you are nothing more then a stuffed animal in here!" Reeve whispered, "People will be in panic if they saw a talking cat."

"Well, sor-ry!" Cait hissed and pretended to look lifeless. Seify manage to sneak in the fast food joint because dogs weren't allowed, but she wanted to be there for Sephiroth....and for some of their foods. Everything was going fine until...

BEEP! BEEP!

Hojo's PHS rang and he groaned. He digged through his pocket until he pulled out a white PHS with blue swirls around it. It was PHS blitzball....only it wasn't a ball.

"Hello?" Hojo seemed pissed off. It didn't take long before Hojo yelled from shock.

"WHAT?! How?! NOW!? THIS CAN'T BE!"

"What, what is it!?" Reeve shouted.

"I'll be right over!" Hojo clicked his PHS shut, "Guys....Rune's water just broke!"

"OH MY GOD!" came everyone but Sephiroth.

The team rushed off on Reeve's car which was a blue van. Reeve was behind the wheels, driving like a maniac.

"Slow down, SLOW DOWN!" Cait cried out, "You're gonna get us killed...or arrested!"

"Shut up, Cat, I'm gonna be a father and I ain't missing out on my own kid's birth!" Sephiroth, Hunter, and Seify both approved. They wanted to see the newborn child as well.

"Fine, but if we get killed, consider the kid fatherless!" Cait Sith crossed his arms.

The van drove like the wind. They would have used magic to go faster, but they already exposed too much magic in the past and they weren't THAT risky. Hojo's PHS rang again.

"H-Hello?" Hojo was shaking everywhere from being nervous.

"Hojo...we...we have a problem!" came Jade's voice.

"What sort of problem?" Hojo asked, now even more nervous.

"We..we were chased by what appears to be a teacher from Sephiroth's school....she saids she's a Dark Moon Wizard and demanded Sephiroth." Jade was also shaking, "We refused and made haste and now, we are in Junon."

"YOU'RE IN JUNON!?" Hojo was near explosion level. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TO JUNON?!"

"By taxi plane, what else!?" Jade shouted, "Now we are....well...in an old deserted house near the ocean."

"Right, we'll find ya, we'll be right there!" Hojo nodded, now nervous and devastated. "Reeve, we gotta-"

"-Go to Junon, I know, hold on tight!" Reeve drove the van to a deserted alley in the city and using his magic, transformed into a small airplane.

"Wow, this guy really is all powerful!" Hunter gasped. The plane took off.

Junon wasn't that far off. When in an airplane, it takes about half an hour to reach. They used Hojo's speed ofuda to get there. They searched near the ocean until they spotted a woman throwing dark energy balls at something. The team quickly landed their airplane far from a distance so as not to get hit and ran the rest of the way.

The team caught the teacher off surprised as Hojo threw a fire ofuda in the teacher's direction. He got her leg and she screeched in pain.

"Great, that should slow her down a bit!" Hojo smiled victoriously. Hojo didn't stay long for the rest of the battle, he went to Rune.

The teacher charged up her energy balls and shot in different directions. Everyone dodged out of the way. Reeve counterattacked again with his own energy ball, gold in color. One got her eyes and she grew blind for a second. When she regain them back, Cait Sith was aiming for her.

"MEOW!!!!!" He gave the teacher the scratching of her lifetime.

"Get off me, you hideous monster!" She flung the black cat who knocked Hunter.

"Man, I am getting really tired of people doing that to me." Cait sighed.

In the old house was a sweaty Rune and the two Aunt and Uncle grabbing each of her hands.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Rune was beyond pissed, "The baby is about to come out and you just get here!?"

"Hey, I made it in time, didn't I?!" Hojo shouted, "Okay....guess there isn't any doctor...I gotta be delievering the little tyke."

"Wait, do you have any clue what you're doing!?" Rune gasped, almost out of breath.

"Hey, you learn a little thing or two about these kinda things when you train to be a scientist."

"But-"

"Trust me."

The fight was devastating. The teacher kept her aim on Sephiroth. but she also tried to battle off the others as well who were using whatever they had in their disposal so as the teacher couldn't even get three feet near Sephiroth. Hunter used whatever karate he knew, Seify bited, Cait Sith scratched, and Reeve used his magic. Sephiroth stood there in shock and horror. He was afraid to do anything. He felt guilty for letting his most trusted friends fight for him. There he was standing there, doing nothing but watching in guilt and horror.

"YAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rune yelled like there was no tomorrow as the baby was giving way.

"Damn, you yell anymore louder and all of our eardrums except yours will explode!" Hojo shouted.

"Well...I'm..giving life...and it hurts!!!!" Rune shouted, "You...stupid...man!!!!" Hojo groaned in frustration and concentrated on the baby.

"Okay, honey, breath, breath." Jade instructed.

"And give a fine mighty push!" Hiroshi came in. Rune did so, she used every muscle, every strength in her to get that baby out.

"It's coming, it's coming!!!" Hojo gasped.

The teacher showed no signs of dying out. She was still the same as ever, but more beaten down. It looked as though she could take more of the abuse she was getting.

"You shall never stop me!" The teacher shouted, "I am stronger then any of the Dark Moon Wizards you have faced so far!"

"That doesn't mean we will give up so easily!" Hunter came in, "Sephiroth is our friend and we won't let him die, we won't!"

"We'll give our lives for him!" Seify joined in.

"We'll always protect him!" Cait Sith shouted

"He is the key to the Chosen Ones!" Reeve came in, "The whole galaxy depends on him!"

Sephiroth was deeply amazed. He was near tears. He saw how his friends seem to care so greatly for him. Tears fell from his eyes and he watched the brave guardians fight for Sephiroth.

"Okay, everyone, give it all you've got!" Reeve shouted.

Hunter nodded and made a leaping kick, knocking the teacher to her knees. Then Seify gave a might headbutt which made her fall face flat on the ground. She got up and Cait Sith gave yet another scratch, one more harsher then before. Lastly, Reeve charged up his wand and gave a full blast to the teacher, destroying her. Everyone sighed and dropped down from exhaustion. Sephiroth ran to Reeve and the others and cried.

"Sephiroth, do not cry, we are alive and here for you." Reeve cradled the poor child. In Sephiroth's mind, he was sorry. He was sorry for letting them suffer through all this. he wanted the killing and violence to end. He hated this. It was his fault that his friends risk their own lives to protect him. They should just lead normal lives. It was all his fault-

"Wahhh!"

Everyone froze. Was that a baby's cry?

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A BOY!!!!" Hojo shouted.

"The baby!" Seify gasped. The team went inside and witness the miracle.

Rune had a dirty blanket covered around her. Jade and Hiroshi held each other's hands and was overjoyed. Hojo was the happiest the most, in his arms, wrapped up in another blanket, was the baby. Everyone was no longer tired.

"He's here, finally here!" Hojo had tears coming out,"I'm a dad!"

"What a cute baby." Seify smiled.

"Wow, his really small and wrinkly." Hunter was fascinated, as thought he never saw a baby in his entire life.

"He looks so...peaceful." Cait Sith smiled, "Wow...now I wish I had a kid...err...kitty."

Sephiroth came closer to the baby and saw the small infant.

"Hey, Sephiroth...you got yourself a cousin." Hojo smiled, "Ain't he something?"

Sephiroth never saw anything like this before. His guilt left him and he instantly bonded with the baby. He felt love all over again. The baby seem to be looking at him as well...but no, the baby was actually looking...at the ocean near him....

"Three of my best warriors....dead!" Mr. Jetson shouted, "What must I do to rid us of that pathetic little hooligan!?"

"Hmm...another Dark Moon Wizard wouldn't cut it! If I keep doing this, I'll endanger my own kind..."

"....I must go myself."

"I shall get that child killed and destroyed!"

"Heh..heh...heh...not even Sephiroth's guardians can get pass me...I am unstoppable!"

"I defeated the great Shiruni himself thousands of years ago, getting rid of a child should be no hard task for me!"

"That child will have an unhappy future indeed..."

Rune was weak all the time while she was in the hospital. So weak to she her child. The baby was in the baby room where Hojo was watching over from a glass wall. He was in a total trance. Sephiroth and the others came to visit daily from time to time.

It was well past a week and the baby was ready to be taken home. Hojo and the others went to the hospital where they would bring home the new baby. Hojo now hopes Rune would marry him so that he can be the family he always wanted to be. but when he got there, he heard some shocking news.

"Mr.Hojo, I'm afraid...your wife is no longer here." the doctor said.

"WHAT!?" Hojo shouted, "Is..is she...dead?"

"No, Mr.Hojo...she....ran off." the doctor answered, "Leaving the baby behind." This was quite startling to Hojo and the others.

"But why would she do that?" Hojo asked, sobbing.

"I don't know, I never had a wife." the doctor shrugged.

"...She's not my wife...she's my girlfriend." Hojo sniffed.

"EX-girlfriend now." Cait corrected.

"Cait, hush!" Reeve hissed.

"....I thought she loved me...and our son." Hojo sniffed again, "..............Let me take my child and I..I'll be...on my way."

The road home was silent. No one dare uttered a word. Hojo held the tiny bundle of joy and occasionally stared at him, then the window. Sephiroth watched Hojo from the backseat, having that guilty feeling again. Maybe it was him who drove off Rune? Perhaps the whole family was too bizarre for her to handle...or was it that, she never loved Hojo to begin with and only wanted to use him for some reason. Whatever it was, Sephiroth just felt guilty.

Hojo placed the child in his crib. He watched the baby fall asleep. Sephiroth entered the room. Hojo saw him.

"His...name is...what my name is...Shing Chi Fa." Hojo sniffed, "I'm glad to have a son...but...I don't have...a family."

Sephiroth came to Hojo and hugged him tightly, Hojo returned the hug. Sephiroth, while hugging, kept his glowing eyes on the child. Hojo was protecting Sephiroth from evil and Sephiroth wanted to do the same with little Shing Chi Fa. Whether it be wizard instinct or not...he sensed powerful magic coming from the baby....

Vocab of the Day

Moon Wizard/Witches: Men and Women with the powers of the moon. They get their powers from the moon, Depending on the moon's shape, their powers increase or decrease. There used to be a large number of them, but the Dark Moon Wizards manage to wipe off almost their entire population. The only two left are Reeve and Sephiroth.

Taxi Planes: They are like Taxi Cabs, but you ride an airplane. Of course, it only travels short distances such as Midgar to Junon and not long distance such as getting to Costa Del Sol from Midgar. 

Author's Notes: Wow, that was long! Well, Incase you wanted to know, that little baby is really Rufus Shinra....but to find out how he "becomes" Rufus Shinra...well, find out in Chapter 8. Until then, peace out!


	8. Red Clouds

Author's Notes: ACK! I'm sorry! I haven't been updating this story in the longest time, but schoolwork has been tiring me out lately. Here's part 8, enjoy.

Final Fantasy

Revelation

Part 8

By Neo

Hiroshi

Age: 54

Height: 5'5

Weight: 142 lbs

Job: Sephiroth's sensei

Weapon: Swords

Birthdate: Sept.6

Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan

Bloodtype: O

Eye: Dark Brown

Hair: Gray

Fave Food: Sushi

Least Fave Food: Dumplings

Fave Color: Gray

Magic: None

Skill: Fencing and karate

Nationality: Japan

Family: Jade (wife-alive), Hojo (1st nephew-alive), Vincent (2nd nephew-disappeared), Sephiroth (3rd nephew-alive), Rufus (4th-nephew-recently born), Rune (niece...in law), President Shinra (brother-alive), Hojo and Vince's father (brother-alive)

Hiroshi is the husband to the optimistic Jade. He is quite the energetic person himself and shows a lot of optimism as well. He greatly adores Sephiroth and teaches him the way of the fencing and karate. He is full confidence in himself and occasionally displays wise advice. There really isn't much to say about him though.

The lab was a gloomy place when people in lab coats were working hours upon hours on experiements involving Jenova Cells. Scientists were all zombie-like with no trace of emotions. They work, take a break, work again, and go home. Hojo never liked it, but he had no other places to go, no other jobs that would fit him. Being an assistant was a low paying job and he wonders how he would be able to feed his newborn child, Shing. It was bad enough he had to take care of Hiroshi, Jade, Sephiroth, and Seify, now he had another mouth to feed! Things were getting desperate, he needed a raise. 

"Please, Raven, I seriously need the dough!" Hojo was on his knees before the head scientist, Raven, "I have a newborn child in the house, I need the money!"

"Hmm...you should have thought of that before you got this job." Raven critized, "No deal." She left the lab leaving Hojo all alone. 

"Stupid Bitch." Hojo muttered under his breath, "Doesn't she care for a little infant like Shing?" Hojo groaned and sat down on a crate, worn out from having been in this lab for years. Hojo had his hands to his face, moaning in his own dispair.

"There's gotta be something I can do." Hojo said to himself, "Something for little Shing."

He took a small peek at the gloomy lab while his face was still covered by his hands and saw the glowing cubicle...he never liked that thing inside of it....Jenova. Hojo knew he was expecting a child, he just didn't know it would be so soon. 

__

So, how is the child? Healthy baby boy?

"Jenova?" Hojo gasped.

__

Who do you think it was, your brother?

"Stop talking about my brother in front of me." Hojo gestured, "What do you want?!"

__

Why! I only came to see how my favorite specimen is doing.

"I'm not your specimen, Jenova." Hojo corrected, "I'm a human...well, more of a Chi Wizard."

__

Hush, specimen. Heh, your child is awfully adorable.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Hojo gasped.

__

I have your memories, don't you remember?

"Oh, yea." Hojo said in a disappointed voice.

__

This child could make a lovely addiction to my plan.

"No deal, Jenova." Hojo came in, "You remember that promise we made 11 years ago...remember, before Sephiroth was born?"

__

....

"You...forgot....maybe I should refresh your memory."

11 years ago....

Hojo was a young scientist back then....he was only a teenager with a job he needed, despite his relunctants. When Hojo was to go to the far-off place with Gast to examine an alien, Hojo got really excited. He was happy on the plane ride, he was happy when he got off, he was happy when he reached...Nibelheim.

"Wow." Hojo gasped, "Nibelheim is so...beautiful."

"Hojo, it's a small village." Vincent, Hojo's younger brother, came out, "A small simple little town."

"Yea, but it's still a pretty place." Hojo shrugged, "I gotta take me some pictures!" Hojo took out a camera and did so.

Back then, Hojo was naive and young, he didn't knew any better, whether it be his job or his decisions he made in life. His younger brother, Vincent the Turk, was a bit more mature and knew how to handle himself. The two other persons were Gast and Lucrecia, which Vincent kept his eyes on.

"Eh, she's okay." Hojo pointed out to Vincent, "But she doesn't seem like my type or yours...she's too....quiet."

"I like quiet." Vincent commented, "Especially since I live in a house with a loudmouth." Then with that, Vincent left to join the others. 

"Hey!" Hojo shouted, "I know tons more about girls then you do!" Hojo growled and followed along.

They found Jenova in the Nibel Reactor. She was blue with long gray hair and hideous features, but she had on a womanly form.

"Damn, that's so creepy it's cool." Hojo gasped, then he took a picture of Jenova, "So..this is the crisis from the sky, sweet!"

"Hmm...yes, interesting." Gast examined, "We shall be studying her, so remember to take notes, my fellow students."

"Yes, Professor Gast." Both Hojo and Lucrecia replied. 

Over the past few weeks, observations and tests were being made on Jenova. While Lucrecia took notes on what Gast observed on Jenova, Hojo cooked up his own little theories on his notepad.

"Maybe she's from another planet." Hojo mumbled, "Another part of the galaxy?"

"Hojo!" came Gast's booming voice.

"Huh?" Hojo looked away from his notebook.

"I said me, Lucrecia, and Vincent are going to gather some science equipments, and I want you to watch Jenova, got that?" Gast replied.

"Okay, sure, whatever." Hojo concentrated on his theories.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Gast asked.

"Yea, Watch Jenova, equipments, stay here, do nothing, whatever." Hojo mumbled and continued on his theories.

Gast and the others relunctantly left.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave Hojo in charge?" Vincent asked Gast.

"Believe me, it's all part of being a scientist." Gast smiled.

Vincent sighed and minded his own business, but kept a mind on Hojo, worrying about his immature older brother. 

Hojo groaned in frustration as he crumbled up the 50th piece of notebook paper. His theories weren't good enough. Mind you, it wasn't theories that a scientist would cook up, Hojo had magic and Chi spells spinning around his head. Hojo continue to scramble on his notepad.

"Maybe she holds powerful magic that's beyond powerful!" Hojo raised his arms up high and smiled at his wacky theories, but things weren't all roses and sunshines when someone uttered his name. It sounded like a whisper.

__

ho...jo...

"Uhh...hello?" Hojo was confused, "Uhh..who is this?"

__

I am...Jenova...

"Excuse me, but your what!?" Hojo was now shocked and surprised.

__

I am Jenova, can you not see me before your very own mortal eyes?

"Umm...I see ya, but I don't believe it!" Hojo gasped, "Boy, this blows out all my theories of you."

"...What do you want?"

__

I want....you.

"....Uhh...no offense, but I don't think...you're my type." Hojo laughed nervously, "I don't date aliens."

__

I need you in order to reunite with my other parts that are scattered over your planet.

"Scattered?" Hojo repeated, "You mean...you're not...whole?

__

No.

"Oh, that's gotta suck." Hojo scratched his head.

__

You must help me.

"Why me?" Hojo asked.

__

You believe in me. The others think of me as nothing more then an alien with no intelligence who they can toy with. You think of me differently.

"What are you going to when your body are put together?" Hojo asked.

__

My goal is to weaken this planet and harness it's blood in order to be a God.

"Harm..the planet?!" Hojo gasped, " No way! You mean the Lifestream!"

__

Yes, the Planet's blood. You will help me achieve it.

"WHAT?!" Hojo backed off, "I won't do that, I like the planet enough and I ain't letting you destroy it!"

__

You shall help...or the fate of your future child will be in my hands.

"Future child?" Hojo backed off, "What..future child?"

__

10 years from now, you shall have a son...

"How do you know all that?" Hojo asked, "You...psychic?"

__

Every once in a while, I am able to predict the future, although it takes a lot out of me and I am not able to predict for a while. You are to have a son...and unless you give yourself up to me, I shall take your son!

"What if I don't believe you!?" Hojo place his hands on his waist, "God only knows you could be lying!"

__

Am I?

"...It...feels like you're not." Hojo lowered his head down, "Maybe...maybe...wait, a Chi spell should tell if you are telling the truth or not!"

Hojo digged through his pocket until he pulled out a worn out Ofuda.

"This shall tell me if you are lying or not." Hojo warned, "Let's see if you are all you said you are."

The Ofuda floated for a while between Hojo and Jenova. It was only floating at first, but soon, it made an eeriely green glow and next thing he knew, the ofuda was entirely green.

".....You...you do...speak the truth." Hojo gasped, "...What do I do?"

__

You agree with me now, Hojo?

"If it's to protect my future child, what do I do?" Hojo lowered his head down even more.

__

Give me...your soul.

"Uhh...how?" Hojo asked, "I really have no Chi spells for THAT!"

__

I shall take it from you!

A smooth mist-like wind came from Jenova and aimed towards a shocked Hojo. It consumed Hojo and left him breathless. Hojo was stunned and couldn't move, his mind cloudy and his visions blurry. It felt like hours, but it was only seconds. Next thing Hojo knew, he saw himself normal looking as usual.

"That's it?" Hojo gasped, "I'm...still alive."

__

Of course, even though I have your soul, I have made you live without one.

"So...I'm pretty much undead?" Hojo corrected while confused at the same thing.

__

You could say that...heh, look on the bright side, at least your son will be safe.

Hojo hung his head even lower, seeing he is now part of Jenova's evil scheme.

__

Now that I have your soul, I know everything and anything about you. I know your memories and your life. Pretty impressive, isn't it?

Hojo sighed and groaned while covering his face. 

The present

"Now do you remember?" Hojo asked Jenova.

__

Ah, yes. Your son shall remain safe, don't you worry your little mortal head.

"Right...Look, I'm gonna...leave now...okay?" Hojo left, walking backwards, keeping an eye on Jenova.

It was until Hojo left that Jenova spoke once more.

__

I will not harm your dear child...not just yet. He is still just a young infant. Until he grows, your child is safe.....

Sephiroth couldn't help looking at the tiny little bundle of joy. He never saw a baby before and he was happy he did, even though he couldn't show it. He stuck his hand in the crib, trying to reach for little Shing so that he can comfort him, but he couldn't reach.

"Uhh...Sephiroth, are you sure you should be doing that?" Hunter asked, "I mean, won't the baby cry?"

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing and sighed, knowing Hunter was right. He knew nothing about babies and disturbing Shing's sleep would ruin his chance of being a reliable guardian. He instead watched, fascinated by the baby.

"Can we go play now?" Hunter sighed, "This is boring! We're watching a sleeping baby!"

Sephiroth sighed and went with Hunter back to his room.

Hojo came from his work hours later after Hunter left, exhausted and worried. Hojo didn't completely trust Jenova, but he made a deal a long time ago. Theere was also the matter of keeping Shing alive with foods and care, but without enough money, what could he do? Hojo threw himself onto the sofa, his face buried in a cushion, there he groaned in despair. Sephiorth saw the sad young Chi Wizard and went over to the sofa where he sat at the edge. There he gave a hearty pat on the back to Hojo. Hojo got up to see the same worried expression on Sephiroth's face that he had.

"I know how you feel, Sephiroth." Hojo forced a weak smile, "I know how much you care about Shing."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll think of something." Hojo smiled, still weak, "Even though Raven didn't give me a raise, maybe I'll get a second job or something."

Sephiroth made a small gasp, worried not because Hojo couldn't find a job, that he would find a job and blow it up with his immature nature.

"Oh, come on, Sephiroth, ya gotta have more faith then THAT!" Hojo threw out.

Sephiroth try to smile for Hojo, but he couldn't, it wouldn't come out. Instead, he hugged Hojo tight.

"I guess maybe we have to start smashing food for the baby." Hojo sighed, "Some of mines anyways."

Sephiroth shooked his head and ran into the kitchen until he came back with a piece of his own food, his leftover rice.

"Oh, Sephiroth, you don't give him your food, I can handle it." Hojo smiled even more, impressed by Sephiroth's high generosity, "You need to eat more as well, need to get those bones growing."

Sephiroth once again hugged Hojo and left him.

Hojo once more sighed and sat back down on the sofa he got up.

The next day, Hojo started to look for a job. 

"Good luck, Hojo." Jade smiled, "I know you can do it."

"Are you sure you can handle a second job, Mr. Hojo?" Seify came in, she was cradled on Sephiroth's arms.

"I'm sure I can!" Hojo smiled proudly, "I already have a list of what I can do...well, wish me luck!" And with that, Hojo left.

Hojo went on a rampage search for a second job. Day to Night, he searched all over for one job, but he got nothing. In the end, these were the jobs he was rejected by and why:

Assistant Doctor in Midgar Grand Hospital: "Accidently" killed a patient

Chemist Teacher in Midgar High: Blew up the school when he mixed the wrong ingredients

A bus boy of a TV Drama: Accidently knocked the table, spilling lemonade on the floor which the main actor spilled on and crashed into the set, destroying it, and getting the main actor a broken leg

Police Officer: The dogs didn't like him

Fireman: He set a the fire station on fire

Reporter for the _Midgar Streets_: He destroyed the printing ink for the newspapers by accidently placing his pen in there

Preschool Teacher: Got fired for cursing full stream

Stripper: Apparently, the girls didn't like his dancing....Hojo: I didn't even get naked yet!

Magazine Editor for _Weird Science in Midgar_: His magic section was a total flop, every one though Hojo was crazy with his magick tips and theories of faries and witches and stuff.

Waiter: Don't even go there!

Clothes Designer: Apparently, labcoats aren't the latest rage these days.

Model: Too many camera flashes got him dizzy and he threw up on the manager

Artist: He couldn't draw a stick figure if he tried!

After such a long day, he returned home, disappointed. He saw the house was dark. 

"Hmmm, everyone must be asleep." Hojo pondered, "I gotta catch some shut eye myself, I have work tomorrow." 

Before he headed for the stairs, Hojo heard quite a stir coming from the kitchen. He slowly went over, his bag ready to strike at whatever is in the kitchen. He crept up slowly and he was almost about to knock whatever it was senseless, but his bag came to a dead halt when he was face to face with Sephiroth, his mouth chubby as a chipmunk from the drinking a huge gulp of orange juice. Sephiroth slowly swallowed his juice and closed the fridge all the while staring at Hojo. Dead silence fell, then Hojo spoke.

"What are you doing down here, it's late and you got school tomorrow!" Hojo whispered loudly. Sephiroth made soundless gestures to tell Hojo he was hungry.

"Eating at midnight, that's what Westerns do." Hojo whispered loudly again, "We're not Westerns, we are Easterns and we don't dig for food at night."

Sephiroth was a bit confused.

"Well, okay, some Easterns do that, but we certainly don't." Hojo scratched his head, Besides, we give you plenty of food."

Sephiroth made a face of apologize.

"It's okay, kiddo." Hojo smiled, "I just had a rough day and there's no reason to take it out on you."

Hojo led Sephiroth back up his room. Sephiroth stared at Hojo with anxious butterflies flying in his stomach.

"...I didn't find a job yet." Hojo smiled, "but I'll try again tomorrow, now, go to bed, okay?" Sephiroth nodded and head to his room. Hojo went to little Shing's room where the little infant was sleeping soundly with a Bahamut doll given to him by Sephiroth held tightly in his arms. 

"Oh, Shing, don't you worry." Hojo smiled, " I promise, I will get you the best of everything. I'm gonna see you grow and grow until you're bigger than me. I'll see you graduate and go to collage, teach you to play soccer, watch the game together, pig out on Aunt Jade's fortune cookies, and you'll also have Sephiroth who is watching over you as I am him. He'll be your older brother just like I was. He'll teach you to blow bubbles on your chocolate milk, how to bounce on the couch, babysit you, watch cartoons together. We'll be one big happy family. Happy, happy!" Hojo smiled, even though it was an unsure one.

In another part of the city of Midgar, Jetson was on top of the school that Sephiroth goes to. He waved his arms up high and red clouds started to circle the entire school, then it went up until it reached the clouds, the sky. 

"The powers of the Dark Wizards are too good to be destroyed by the likes of the Moon Wizard." Jetson uttered to himself, "Reeve...Sephiroth, I shall be the last you will both ever see...in your entire life!" The red cloud started to spread all over the city. The people affected by the clouds fell down into deep sleep. Soon, in only a matter of minutes, the entire city was covered in red clouds. Midgar was taken over. 

"The takeover is almost completed, we just need those two Moon Wizards exterminated!" Jetson grinned, "Raven..."

The mysterious whom Hojo worked for came in, silently like a ninja. She wasn't wearing a labcoat, but her soldier uniform which was dark blue and silver. A sort of futuristic trenchcoat for women. Raven gave out a large grin and watched the Red Cloud enevlope everything. 

Sephiroth woke up from his sleep. It was way past 2 in the morning, but he heard strange and disturbing noises. Sephiroth hastily crawled out of bed and stared out his window. The sight of what he saw caused him to run to Hojo who fell asleep in Shing's room. Sephiroth violently shook Hojo until he woke up.

"Geez, Seph, people sleep, ya know!" Hojo groaned, then he noticed Sephiroth's face, "What's wrong, did you see a ghost?"

Sephiroth took Hojo by his hand and showed him the Red Clouds he saw earlier.

"Dear...God!" Hojo gasped. Hojo picked up the phone...

"Yes, I see it as well." Reeve answered Hojo's call, "This is the work of the Dark Moon Wizards."

"Well, what are they?" Hojo asked, "I mean, I know what they are, but what do they do?"

"They put all the non-magical people to sleep...and also poisons them." Reeve answered, "It'll only be a matter of time before they die."

"ALL of them!?" Hojo gasped, "How can Dark Moon Wizards do such a thing?! Is there no cure?!"

"We Moon Wizards can harness the Blue Clouds to undo what the Red Clouds did." Reeve came in.

"That's great, then let's do it!" Hojo smiled.

"Are you mad?!" Reeve shouted, " I can't do that!"

"Wh-why not?!" Hojo shouted back.

"Because I am no longer the Chosen Moon Wizard...that's Sephiroth!" Reeve answered, panicing as he did so. Hojo nearly dropped his phone.

"Hojo?" Reeve shouted, "Hojo?! HOJO!!"

"I'm sorry, but Sephiroth has to do it?!" Hojo gasped, "The kid's like, 10, he can't possibly have the power just yet to accomplish such a task!"

"He has to try." Reeve demanded, "You must come to Sephiroth's school, the source is coming from there!"

"Uhh..right." Hojo nodded, "Sephiroth, we gotta go to your school."

Putting on a serious face, Sephiroth nodded.

" Don't forget us!" Jade and Hiroshi entered the room.

"I need you two to stay here and watch Shing!" Hojo shouted, "It's too dangerous to leave a baby alone!"

"Well, take the child with you, we're coming!" Jade shouted.

"But you two aren't magical people anymore." Hojo corrected, "You will be poisoned by the Red Cloud! No way, too risky!" Jade gave a hard slap to Hojo.

"Ow." Hojo rubbed his cheek.

"Don't argue with me, boy!" Jade lectured, "I raised both you and Vincent, both me and my husband are stronger then you think!"

It was no use arguing. The team went out to the school area by car, of course, Hojo took his motorcycle. When at the school, everyone gasped in horror when they saw Jetson. Raven was no where to be seen. Perhaps she left before the team came in. Jetson noticed the team and made an evil laughter that could strike fear in anyone's hearts. Near the school area was...Hunter! Sephiroth ran to his friend's aid and shook him, but he was under the Red Cloud's spell. What was Hunter doing here? Possibly trying to stop Jetson himself? How foolish!

"Look's like the whole gangs here." Jetson grinned, "Reeve, Hojo, his little son, Shing, Jade and Hiroshi, Seify, and our little Chosen One, Sephiroth, all here to die before the mighty Chosend Dark Moon Wizard, me?!"

"Nope, just came here to kick major Dark Wizard ass." Hojo chuckled.

"I hope you realize if you do not hurry, the Red Clouds will kill all the non-magical beings." Jetson smiled, " Too bad your Chosen Moon Wizard is a bit young to form the powerful Blue Clouds to cure them!"

"Do not be so sure of yourself." Reeve defended, "Though young, Sephiroth is a gifted child...he is..the Chosen one and he shall, he will not fail us or the whole world."

"Your kind shall suffer beneath us!" Jetson shouted, "And I'll use every ounce of my powers to destroy you all!"

"Then be prepare to die!" Seify popped in, "Because we're gonna knock you out!"

The Team got into a battle stance while Sephoroth clutched on to the unconscious Hunter.

"The battle has begun..." Jetson grinned....

To Be Continued....

Sorry for the extremely looooooooong update, but school has been keeping me busy. I won't do the vocabs of the chapter since this story arc is drawing near to a close. Only a couple more chapters to go before it is completed and I'll try to get it done much more quicker since it's the summer....until then, enjoy part 8!


End file.
